My twin sister
by Dark Angel and Dark Star
Summary: Cynthia was her sister shadow or as long as she can remember. When her parents leave her with Aunt with the goodbye words of "Behave when you're gone and try not to bore your Aunt with your solemn attitude." she is finally able to do her own thing without people wanting her to be like her twin sister. but when her sister joins her on her get away, will her fiends like Jade better?
1. Prolouge

**A.N:Hey.**

**Angel: how weird is this, twins writing about twins?**

**Star:shut up.**

**Angel: if you read my other story escaping from death, you know we don't do chapter's this short but I am doing multiple uploads just to let you know.**

* * *

**We do not own my candy love or any of their characters. we own only our o.c's**

* * *

**prologue**

_All my life I've been nothing than my sister's shadow. She has blonde hair and blue eyes, and tan skin and curvy hips. I have died black hair sapphire eyes and pale skin. The only feature that stands out about me is my eyes. other than that I am utterly plain. For once in my life I had dreamed to be seen, instead of an extra on a movie set. My parents don't like me. I'm the one who belive that intelligence alone where beauty can not. Another thing about me I am strangely poetic. No one has ever cared enough to read what I write anyways. Back to my parents. My mom only pays attention to my sister, and will happily make calling my sister pretty. She always stares at me with this disappointed frown. My dad is just the same always buying her clothes and paying for gas to hr car. Unlike my sister I had to work to get what I wanted. And now my mother's dream has come true. Having one perfect looking daughter. While the other is being sent to live with her Aunt in a small town across the country. I always liked my Aunt, was the only one I my family who liked me more than Jade. My name is Cynthia Jones and this year I will be heard. I will be seen, I won't be mean like my sister. I won't be her shadow._

* * *

**A.N:**

**Angle I actually can't sleep now, so I am going to be uploading till I'm yelled at to go to sleep.**

**Question of the day: _Have you ever been a shadow like Cynthia, or was some one just mean to you in your family._**

**Follow, favorite, review and hope you like the preview.**


	2. 1 frist day an mara stole my coffee :(

**A.N: We do not own my candy love or any of their characters. I only own our o.c's**

* * *

**Auntie Paige's house**

My parents had just left with a sad excuse for a goodbye and dumped me here. Not that I minded I here, I love Auntie, but for some reason she's dressed in a fairy costume claiming that _"since I am also your god mother, I am your fairy god mother and I am going to help you on your quest to_ officially go into the adult world and love." She had answered. I had just shrugged my shoulders and smiled. My dear crazy Auntie.

"Auntie I'm going out." I slipped on my dark maroon red boots.

"You better bring me back a latte with lots of sugar." She hollered back still trying to figure out where to put all my belonging because she insisted on setting up my room. Fang and Shadow, my huskies, were there with her sleeping on their separate beds. And her cat was sleeping soundly on the love seat.

"Don't worry I'll take the basket." I yelled back. I heard her bell-like laugh as I walked out of the large apartment. The air was warm with summer that made me wish I hadn't worn a black top and dark red skinny jeans. I walked past a few shops and noticed a clothing shop. I took a quick detour and walked into the small shop. I quickly tried to find clothing in lighter colors, but still dark. Yes I know, I have a complicated fashion sense. I groaned out I frustration when I couldn't find any thing for myself. "Do you need help?" I turned to see a tall man around his twenties in Victorian clothing.

" Umm, I'm just looking now so I can come back later with something in mind." I put the skirt back. "Plus my Aunt would be devastated if I went shopping without her." He smiled after I said that.

"Your Ms. Paige niece from Pennsylvania, am I correct?" He asked.

"Did she fly over the town with an electronic blimp that said 'my niece is going to be living with me!" I asked and nervously rubbed my fingers through my hair, as I laughed. He gave a small smile at my joke.

"No she just ran around talking about it on a shopping spree." He held out his hand. "I'm Leigh, the owner of this shop." I took his hand and shook it.

" Nice to meet you, and I can't wait for my Aunt to give me a four-day long story about every one in this town." I said the last part with sarcasm.

"She doesn't talk that much."

"She does when she's on coffee." Leigh smiled again and said.

"Try not to give her too much sugar." He tipped.

"I'll take that into consideration." I nodded laughing.

"Leigh what is taking you so long?" A pretty girl, prettier than my sister, thigh long white hair and simple a simple dress that enhanced her appearance. She flashed me her super model smile. "I haven't seen you around here before." I couldn't help but feel insecure with her next to me.

"Roseliya this is Ms. Paige niece, Cynthia" Leigh began the introductions. "Cynthia this is-" He was interrupted with a squeal from Roseliya She rushed forward and hugged me tightly. I couldn't help but stiffen at the contact.

"It's so good to finally meet you!" She exclaimed. "Paige told me all about you!" Her facial expression turned grim. "And that jerk of a sister you have." I quickly regained my composure.

"If it helps your way prettier that her." Roseliya laughed.

"Your Aunt keeps saying that, and I'm starting to believe it!" She smiled. My phone vibrated in my back pocket and I looked at the message my Aunt sent me.

"Darn!" I quickly shoved my phone in my back pocket.

"Whats wrong?" Roseliya looked at me concerned.

"My aunt just finished... whatever she was doing with my room and I still have to get her coffee." I started to walk out the door. "It was nice to meet you both."

I walked to the coffee shop after saying goodbye to Roseliya and Leigh. It actually It wasn't very far from the shop it was just past the park that I planned on taking my dogs there soon. I arrived at the coffee shop and there I was greeted by one of my Aunt's friends " Cynthia?!" Miss Carol, the women who runs the coffee shop, gasped in surprise. " MY gosh, look at how much you've grown!"

"It's good to see you too Miss Carol."

"The usual two lattes with a basket of sugar? Extra cream in both?" She asked.

" You never miss a beat Carol." I waited a bit and She handed over two lattes in a tray, and a basket of sugar.

"Here you go sweetie." I thanked her as my old friend Mara took off her apron and jumper over the counter.

"Hey Nia, I walk you home. She took one of the coffee's and drank from the cup.

"Mara, that's my latte!" I exclaimed. She laughed and traded the hot drink for the basket of sugar.

"We can share." She teased. I Laughed and took a sip myself. We walked out of the café and Mara started to rip open sugar packets and dump them in her mouth. at one point we stopped so she could pour the sugar into my mouth.

"My Aunt is going to kill us." I hiccupped as we both giggled trying to quiet our laughter.

" I'd love to see her try to break my skin of iron." We both exploded into a laughing fit.

"Don't you mean the skin of marshmallows, Mara." I said it matter of fact. She nodded.

"Yeah I can't compare to your iron will."

"What kind of affair do you have with iron!"

" The one-sided kind... one day iron, you will love me." She let out a dramatic sigh and put a hand to her forehead.

"What have you been smoking?"

" Brownies!" She screamed. The pedestrians walking by just shook their heads at her like they see it every day. We both calmed down and Mara finally asked," so how are the dogs?"

"Oh, spoiled as ever" I sipped more of our latte.

"Well they are stuck up just like pure breeds should be."

"OK, just because they don't like you doesn't mean you can blame their breed." I told her.

'Sure _mom._? We both ended up laughing as we got to the front f the apartment building. I hugged Mara goodbye and she took the rest of my coffee with her.

" So you ran into friends?" I gave her the drink and she started to pour the sugar into the light brown liquid.

"Mara walked me home, and I met the shop owner and his girlfriend."

"Roseliya, now she is a pretty one, if you ask me..."

**Sweet Amouris high school.**

The principle kindly walked me to the student council room and told me to look for the student body president. " And one last thing dear,"

"Yes?"

"Put on some brighter colors, it's summertime for pete's sake." She walked off after that last comment. Auntie and I planed on going shopping in the afternoon. So she has to wait on that request. I opened the door to the student council room and slammed right into someone's hard chest, I feel backwards on my behind.

"Well if it isn't my favorite girl!" I looked up to see James in his classic dark jeans and blue shirt.

"Hi James." I said as he pulled me up with one strong arm.

"You alright there, Nia?" He asked.

"I'm fine James." He gave me a big bear hug and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"There's some one I want you to meet." He pulled me into the student council room and there was a blonde boy with golden eyes holding a few papers. He wore a white shirt and blue tie. He smiled at me warmly. "Nathaniel, this is Cynthia, you know the one allergic to bright colors." He grinned happily at the both of us. "Nathaniel here is the student body president, if you need help you can ask ether of us, OK." I nodded." Good, know it you need me you know where to find me." He said as he started to leave.

"Attempting to flirt with girls and failing." I teased. Nathaniel tried to hold back a laugh as James responded,"Yep exactly, wait what?!" He shot me a sharp look before leaving. I turned to Nathaniel with a big smile on my face.

"Nathaniel," He brought his attention to me. "The principle said I should hand in my forms to you." I told him He nodded and held out his hand as I gave him the forms. He flipped through and put my things in a filing cabinet.

"It seems you are good to go." He handed me my a map along with a schedule. He smiled at me warmly. " If you'd like I could give you a tour of the school." He offered.

" Did James tell you about my 'great sense of direction'?" We both laughed at the statement and he nodded.

"He might have mentioned it." Nathaniel gave me a tour of the school and by the time he had finished other students were going to class we said goodbye and I went out side to the courtyard. There Mara ran over from the parking lot.

"Nia!" she waved to me and I walked over. " Hey Nia." She leaned back against her car that she called, "my baby." She was standing next to a girl with orange hair. "Cynthia this is Iris." She pointed at Iris and Iris greeted me with a warm smile.

"Hi." Mara took the papers I was holding.

"Yay! We all Have first period literature together" She exclaimed happily.

"Don't you stink a literature?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but all my friends are In that class." She responded as she grabbed Iris and my wrist and started. to pull us back inside the school when I slammed into a passing red-head. "Ow, Mara!" She quickly said oops and took one look at the boy I bumped into and ran screaming.

"Got to get to class! Have fun with your friend Nia!" And she pulled Iris with her. I mumbled to myself as I turned to the boy in the black jacket.

"Sorry." I started to walk away when he finally said.

"Next time watch were your going." I looked back at him he was glaring at me with his arms crossed and his hands balled up into a fist. I stormed right up to him and pointed a finger at his face.

" I said sorry! And Mr. I'm too cool to accept an apology, don't you know to clear the way when Mara is running by!" I snapped at him letting my temper get the best of me. He shrugged his shoulders and I felt my eye twitch.

"Why should I?" I yelled and started to jump at him when strong arms warped around my stomach and picked me off the ground.

" Whoa there Nia!" James said as I squirmed In his tight hold. " Calm down!" I sung my fist out at the red-head trying to hit him even at our distance apart. He smirked and tried harder to rid myself of James iron grip.

" Just let me slapped the smirk of his face." I growled Now he was trying to hold back his laughter.

"Castiel! I'm trying to keep her from ripping her face off." James exclaimed as he started to struggle to hold me.

" I love to see her try." He said. I went deadly still and James made the mistake of putting my down.

"Are you calm now?" James held my shoulders tightly and looked at my face.

"No, I stopped so you could let me go," I turned and jumped on Castiel knocking us both to the ground. " SO I CAN STRANGLE HIM!" Castiel put held my wrist back as James tried to pull me off him.

" Cynthia, Shaylin, Jones! You promised you wouldn't get in trouble!" He yelled pulling on my waist.

"What's going on?" We all turned to see Roseliya with a boy in Victorian clothing who I thought was Liegh's brother, Lysander. I took the opportunity to pull my hand free and slap my hand across his face, twice. And then I pushed James back and got off of him."

"Ow." He said as he rubbed both his cheeks.

"Castiel said something to Nia, and she had the need to, quote, "slap the smirk off of his face'." James explained. He started to get a big grin of his face and he started to tease me."

"Aw, does little Nia have a crush." I spun on my heel and turned to him and stuttered angrily.

"W-what, I, s-shut up! I don't like that juvenile, troublesome, headache of a guy." I yelled at him.

" Aw, you actually used big-" He was interrupted by me trying to tackle him, but he was expecting it, he turned me around held me tightly in one arm and quickly rubbed his fist against my hair and screamed, " Nougie!" I squealed startled at the sudden gesture and tried to squirm out of his hold.

"James!" I squealed and giggled.

" You see Nia, this is your punishment for being mean."

" He was mean first!" I shouted. And he let me go and I easily smoothed my hair back down.

" I don't doubt It, now get to class." He gave me his pathetic ' this conversion is over' looked.

" Yes _mother, I will_ _behave_?"I replied sarcastically. He let out a small chuckle and I ran off to my first class.

**First period.**

I managed to get to class right before the bell, every one got quiet and looked at me as I tried to control my breathing from running halfway across the school. When Mara tsked at me and said. " Still coming to class a second before the bell." She smiled at me teasing.

" Well I would have been sooner, I some one hadn't pushed me into a troublesome red-head that I ended up slapping." I shot back. She smiled knowingly.

"I figured you would."

"You knew that would happen, are you trying to get me suspended on my first day." I asked as I pulled out the empty chair next to her in the middle row. I scoffed as she burst out laughing.

" I'm only trying to help you make new friends." She struggled to say between breaths. I laughed dryly.

" Well now my new best friend has two gigantic red marks on his cheeks." Her eyes started to get water, and she held her side.

"You... slapped... Castiel!" She managed. "What did he say! Tell me."

" He said ow." I mumbled not wanting to talk about it. On cue Castiel walked in the room late, the teacher didn't say anything as he sat down in the back of the class. I noticed that the two faint red marks on his cheeks, shaped like small hands.

**Courtyard, After fourth period.**

"I'm sorry." I stood in front of the famous trouble maker of the school. He still had that cold expression on his face. But a least he wasn't glaring. He just nodded and walked past me and I sighed. "I really am sorry, you know." I called. Still not facing him

" I know." I turned around to see that he was still turned around. "James told me that you would be back later too apologize." He turned his head so I could see soft brown eyes and slight blush on his cheeks. And with that he left. I walked back into the school and I found myself being roughly shoved aside into the lockers. I turned to see a girl I never met before but looked sickly familiar. I stared back at her blue eyes and her delicate blonde curls and I felt my mouth go dry. " Move it loser." She talked with a harshness I was well to known to me. She and her two groupies shot me a glare as the disappeared down the hall.I felt my knees go weak and I choked out a panicked whimper and my hands trembled.

"Cynthia?" I heard Nathaniel and looked up as he quickly walked over to me. " Are you OK, you're looking rather pale. He said concerned. A girl with brown hair looked at me with a matching expression.

" Do you feel faint?" She asked putting her hand on my forehead. I felt my knees go week as I whispered.

" I'm fine." I felt gravity take its effect as everything blurred.

"Cynthia? Cynthia!" The voice faded along with the light when my world turned black.

**Some where, time unknown.**

I opened my eyes to a brightly lit room. I heard voices and I quickly grabbed the closest thing On my right and hurled it across the room.

"Ow!" Nathaniel rubbed his head where the projectile had hit him.

"Are you trying to kill the guy who kindly carried you to the nurses office with a thermometer." Mara siting next to him. I looked around the room and sure enough it looked like a nurse's office.

" I don't understand. What happened?" I rubbed my eyes tiredly. Castiel stood leaned against the wall scoffed.

"You fainted, you must have really bad memory you know." Roseliya glared at him.

" The nurse said that you fainted from shock, Cynthia what happened before you fainted?" I stiffed as I remembered.

" I know why." James said from next to Nathaniel. every one turned their eyes on him. " She saw Jade." Mara looked at him in disbelief.

" No that not even possible, her sister in still in Pennsylvania."

" She doesn't need to, guess who looks just like her." realization dawned on Mara's face.

"What are you two talking about. " Castiel looked at them annoyed.

" Amber." Nathaniel stiffed and turned a little pale at the mention of her name.

"What does my sister have to do with this." He snapped. James looked at him and sighed. Roseliya stated to talk.

" Let me explain, Cynthia twin sister, Jade looks just like your sister. Jade who Is the favorite of the family I a total jerk face son of a-"

"Roseliya!" I shot her a quick glare and she fumed quietly. " She was mean to me and so were my parents, so when my Aunt offered to take me in because I had social problems because of my sister, they didn't hesitate." I finished explaining and Nathaniel though on what I had said.

"But on a good note I won't faint again." I tried to lighten the mood which earned me an eye roll from Castiel. " What time is it?"

" Class ended a few minuets ago, your aunt is coming to pick you up." Nathaniel told me.

" What!" I screamed out of shock and begged James. "Please, please, dive me home before she comes."

" Nope.' He said fully aware of what I was scared of.

"Cynthia!" My aunt yelled from the door, she rushed forward and hugged me tightly. I tried to breathe but I couldn't, the women was hugging me to tight. Finally she let go and I gasped in air. I glanced at her fake fairy wings.

" How did you get in the car." She laughed nervously.

"I took your motorcycle." I panicked and screamed

"WENDIGO!" I rushed to the parking lot to see if the bike was in one piece.

* * *

**A.N: note that wendigo is a monster native american culture, It used to be a tribe leader or something like that, and he turned into a beast, and that you could hear its voice in the wind saying its name when he howled. There are lost of other versions of this story.**

**question of the day: _what is your dream car?_**

**Follow, favorite, review and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. 2 Running over shoes and red bras

**Do not own my candy love or their characters. We only own our o.c's**

* * *

**sorry I noticed that Castiel eyes were grey but I said they were brown in the last chapter I'll be saying that there are grey for now on in my stories. I deiced to make this story a Castiel x Candy. Escaping death Lysander x candy and you already know about Nothing like you ( If it wasn't obvious the slept in the same bed.) Hi five to those who spend their summer on the computer typing stories and listing to music while eating. not necessarily in that order, but I am doing all three. XD**

* * *

**O.c' summary.**

**Name: Mara Blu**

**Appearance****: Green hair, yellow eyes.**

**Relationships: Twin brother James, good friend with Iris**

**Likes: People who are relaxed, humor, sharing, lattes.**

**Dislikes: People who gossip, people who don't share, Amber.**

* * *

**Name: James Blu**

**Appearance****: Green hair yellow eyes**

**Relationships: Twin sister Mara, good friends with Castiel and Nathaniel**

**likes: nothing really in ****particular, his car.**

**Dislike: People who are judgmental, mean, and high-pitched noises, Amber.**

* * *

**Samantha Ross**

**age: 13**

**Appearance: Blue eyes light brown hair, tan skin from being outside a lot. **

**Relationships: Coach Waner's step daughter, close friend Tomas.**

**Likes: out doors, high places spending time with Samantha and Tomas. Tomboyish clothing**

**Dislikes: dolls, the color pink, dresses, staying indoors. being called Samantha**

Amber was waiting for me when I drove my bike into the parking lot, when I turned of my bike she started talking. " I hope nobody will faint again today, whats wrong am I too hot for you to handle." She taunted and Li and Charlotte laughed from her sides. I laughed back at her.

" More like how ugly you are." She glared at me as I started my bike back up.

" What are you doing loser, skipping school?" She snapped back. I laughed again like a madman.

" Nope, I'm going to run you over with my bike."

" What?!" Just as she said that I stepped on the gas petal then just as quickly I hit the brake. I craned my head a little to see Amber looking at one of her designer heals that I had crushed with my tire. I turned off the ignition as she stammered. Finale she turned to me and screamed.

" You! You broke my shoe!" He jabbed a finger st me accusingly. I held my hands up in defense.

" Hey, just be glad it wasn't you face." She let out another scream and she stormed of limping her two lackeys following. I exploded in laughter and fell of my bike. Even after I hid the solid pavement head first I was still laughing. I looked up to see Mara, James, and Castiel all looking back at me with ridiculous grins on their faces. James flipped me over and pulled me up.

" That was so good, I think I'm jealous." Mara complemented. I bowed letting it all get to my head.

" Thank you, thank you, I'll be her all week days folks." I impersonated a comedian who just got an extra round of applause. Castiel was the next to talk.

" Nice job, little girl." I smiled at the compliment, but then I frowned.

" Great, now I'll have Amber on my back." I sighed in defeat. James laughed and elbowed my shoulder.

" Not if I have anything to say about it." I laughed and pushed him back. When all walked back to class talking about what just happened. Just then a really irritated Nathaniel stepped in front of us.

" You tried to run her over with a motorcycle." I sighed my mood totally ruined. Castiel watched silently wanting to see how I would handle this.

" Yeah." I replied and he groaned.

" Why would you do that! It's irresponsible, reckless, and the stupidest thing anyone could have done." He reprimanded me. I laughed and knew exactly how to respond.

" Hey, calm down Nathaniel, you don't need to call me by my full name." He slapped his hand on his face and growled back in annoyance.

" Well miss irresponsible reckless and stupid, the principle had me give you this." He handed me a slip and walked back into the student council room. I looked at the detention slip and smiled.

" I am so drawing a mustache on his face if I ever see a poster of him around the school. Castiel grinned from ear to ear. Mara was again the lockers clutching her side as she laughed wildly. I put her arm around me and held her up while she was still doubled over.

" Come on laugh happy, so won't be late for class for once in my life." Mara managed an okay while I dragged her to class.

**First period.**

Everyone stared as I set a still laughing Mara down in her desk. The teacher shuffled his papers and started today's lesson ignoring Mara's constant giggles.

**Gym**

" Miss Jones!" The coach called my name and I step forward, And everyone started at me.

" Yes sir?" I responded, the coach had made It clear that he had to be called sir instead on his last name.

" 40 push ups from missing yesterday's activities."

" And that is sir?" I asked. He scribbled down on his clip board.

" Monday push ups 30 in all, then 15 laps around the track when your done." He looked up at me and barked, " Well what are you waiting for, get a move on, this ain't the girl scouts!" I got down on my hands and the tip of my toes and started to do my 40 push ups.

" Funny that's the same thing my dad said when I was in military camp." I said to my self. I saw the coaches mud coated shoes out of the corner of my eye.

" And what camp would that be Miss Jones?"

" West Lake." I said as I kept doing my exercise, knowing if i stopped I would get yelled at.

" So you're the famous Cynthia my daughter is always talking about." I looked up at him and looked back down lowering my self then pushing myself up again.

" You're her step father?" The coach nodded.

" Keep those push ups at a steady pace and make it 50 Jones." He snapped. I smiled and completed my task after a few minuets. I stood up not bothering to wipe the dirt of my hands, while walking to the track I started my 15 laps while the coach instructed the lesson for the others.

" Alright girl scouts, 20 pull ups." Some of the boys cheered and the girls groaned. " Was that whining I heard, do you want me to make it 25 girls!" I smiled as the others stayed silent. " Get a move on girl scouts."

I had finish my laps and reported back to the coach. " Same for you Goldilocks, get a move on those pull ups." I wasn't surprised at the fact he knew my hair was dyed.

"Yes sir!" I ran over to the metal bars that were high off the ground and noticed that none of the girls were done, and a few guys, probably the ones who cheered, were finished, including Castiel and Nathaniel who were on opposite sides on the group. I quickly grabbed the bar and started to pull myself up.

_1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19... 20. _I dropped back down to the ground and saw that the girls still weren't done, and more boys were finishing up their pull ups.

" I saw a struggle on that last one! Five more Goldilocks!" I jumped back on the bar and didn't respond and quickly pulled myself up and down five more times. I dropped back down, covered in sweat. " Getting tired Goldilocks?" The coach stood with his hands on his hips. I laughed and stood up strait.

" Never sir, I could do this all day." He smiled approvingly at me.

" That's what I like to hear Goldilocks." His phone vibrated in his pocket. He checked the caller ID and quickly answered. " How's my little sergeant?" I assumed he was talking to Samantha, who had told her to call me the same thing. The coach looked back to see a few girls taking their time with their pull ups. " One second sweetheart, I have to talk to some of my students. He handed me his phone and told me to keep her occupied.

" Goldilocks reporting for duty." I said into the receiver. I heard a gasp from the other line.

" Cynthia!" I laughed at her childishness.

" Yeah who else did you give the name Goldilocks? By the way I didn't get my invitation to the last family camping trip, did I get booted out of your ranks by Tomas?" I teased.

" No your mom said you moved So I didn't know where to sent it to. But you can come over tonight." I sucked in my breath sharply.

" Sorry Sam, I can't I got detention." I heard both the coach and Sam scream.

"You got detention!" I held the phone away from my ear and cringed.

" Yeah I tried to run over a girl named Amber with my motorcycle." The coach suddenly broke out in laughter.

" Please tell me you hit her." He begged.

" No but I ran over her high heals."

" Ha, that will teach her to wear those to my class." He looked at me happily. " You better come over with that pretty aunt of your tomorrow, Sadefree pull yourself up that equipment is not a swing!" He walked off again to the girls and I put the phone back to my ear.

" Dad seems to be in a good mood, maybe he'll take me canoeing." I groaned and started to complain.

" Why did I have to get detention today, I want to go canoeing." I heard Sam laugh from the other line.

" Sorry Goldilocks, maybe next time."

" Gosh even with my hair dyed I still have that nickname"

" GOLDILOCKS FOREVER!" Sam had screamed before hanging up the phone. I laughed to myself.

" Yep Goldilocks forever. " I repeated after giving the coach back his phone and hopping back on the bars seeing that the remaining girls hadn't even made it to 15. A girl I recognized as the one with Nathaniel from yesterday.

" How did you get that all done so fast, it looked hard." She asked. I smiled at her and allowed myself to hang from the bars.

" It's not that hard if you do it often, also it's a lot easier if you're in the right position." She smiled at me warmly.

" Can you show me, I'm Melody by the way." I hopped down and smiled back at her.

" I'm Cynthia, and sure, I'd be happy to." She jumped on the bar and I saw a lot of mistakes. " Put your arms a little closer. put your legs together." after a while she finally did 10 pull ups with ease.

" I did it!" She cheered. I nodded.

" You'll be able to do more than 20 if you do pull ups regularly." I told her." Maybe even a one-hand pull up." she looked at a little scared.

" Lets not get ahead of ourselves." She replied. I laughed at her sudden change of heart.

" Okay, do you have trouble with anything else?" She looked down defeated after I had asked that.

" Yes, everything." Her arms dandled limp at her sides and I smiled at her.

" You'll get there." She smiled back at me with determination on her soft features. We made small talk for the rest of the class and I showed Melody how I could tumble.

" You took gymnastics." I nodded while I drank my water.

" I've been in every sport, even school football."

" But schools usually don't have a girls football team."

" My old school was co-ed, but girls usually never played football so I was the only girl on the team." When the bell rang I walked with Melody to her next class.

I walked Melody again to her last class. We said our goodbyes and turned around to bump into Castiel. I almost fell back but he caught me with his strong arms.

"You know I should get you a bell for your birthday so I never bump into you everyday."I said and he smirked.

" What you don't like being on me?" I rolled my eyes and pushed myself away from him. I started to walk to my next class and he stayed with me. " So your on friendly terms with the coach.

" Yeah I think my aunt likes him, and I got to West Lake every summer with his daughter." We both walked into our literature class and he pulled me to the back of the classroom. Where a sliver haired boy with one green and orange eyes in Victorian clothing stared at Castiel in confusion.

" Hi." I said shyly. He smiled at me kindly

"Hello, I'm Lysander." He replied in a smooth voice like silk.

" I'm Cynthia." I replied. I looked up to the teacher talking about how to kill a mocking-bird, and I took out the Story Of Antony And Cleopatra. Lysander looked at the copy and picked it up. (If you haven't realized that's my favorite piece of literature.)

" You read Shakespeare?"

" Not really, I just like a few stories." He glanced at Castiel who was leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed.

" This is my favorite book by him."

" Really, this is my favorite book too." I smiled giggled and showed him all the books I had in my book bag he laughed along with me.  
" I'm glad to see I'm not the only one who has that many books with then. He looked at a few of my sketchbooks that I had. During class Castiel was silent so I talked to Lysander the whole time. By the time the bell rang we both of us were called out by the teacher for taking too much. When I had stood up I said goodbye to Lysander and Castiel dragged me out of the classroom and into the hallway.

" Okay, if you keep grabbing my wrist like that you're going to leave red marks."

" I want to show you something." He said ignoring my comment. He pulled me along with him again, but this time his hold wasn't as tight. He took me on several floors that were off-limits to students. He told me that he stole a key and he used that very key to open a door. I walked out in to my amazement we were on the roof. I leaned over the edge like a child at a candy store. " I can see my house from here!" I pointed to another house nearby. " There's Sam's house." Castiel just looked at me and smiled. I gasped remembering about my detention, and ran back down to door.

" I'm sorry I completely forgot, I have detention. Thank you!" I ran down the stairs and I heard Castiel shout,

" Hey wait!" But I kept running and made it to the classroom before the teacher had entered the room and gave me my assignments.

**the next day.**

I woke up to see two dogs licking my face happily, I pushed the two off and wiped my mouth disgusted. " Yuck." I stretched and then I picked out my usual sleeveless black top and red army cargo pants for when I go to school. I strapped on my black flat heeled boots and didn't bother to put on any makeup. I kinda knew I would be doing a lot today so I didn't get fancy.

**Gym**

" Wake up Goldilocks! It's only third period!" The coach yelled in my ear and I jumped while falling down off the pole that I was climbing. I quickly stood back up and started again. " This ain't the girl scouts." I hissed as the metal burned my hands and i slid down again. I flipped to see my palms that was covered in blisters. But I got up again and tried again. Man it is really hot in the summer. I growled as I pulled myself up. I tried five more times before the coach told me to stop. " I can do it." I grumbled.  
" Look at your hand Jones." I did as was told and looked down to see my hands slowly oozing out blood from the blisters. I whipped it away on my pants and sat back with the other students. Melody took my hand which were still bleeding and inspected them.

" I think you need to go to the nurse."

" I don't need to." I protested. She sighed in defeat.

" At least wash out the cuts later." I smiled at her relieved.

" All right, but it's mostly my fault this happened I left my gloves in my locker." I explained. I looked up to see another girl climbing the pole. " Do you want to go with me to get them?"

" You aren't climbing that pole today."

" But."

" No."

" Shoot, you know you can be really supper official if you put your mind to it." I complained and Melody beamed happily.

" Thank you." I sighed and leaned back closing my eyes.

" Have you ever realized that the lead singer in Nickelback sounds like he's gurgling salt?" Melody looked at me and laughed.

" I think it's because he's been smoking to many cigars."

" My dad said it sounded like some one had taken a screaming camel and replaced his vocal cord with his." We both giggled at the silly accusation.

" Are penguins fluffy?"

" No."

"Do unicorns barf rainbows?"  
" No, well maybe, what has gotten into you?

" I had rainbow cloud brownies!" I screamed and Melody hushed me, slapping my shoulder, while everyone started in confusion. The black-haired bot snorted.

" Were they pot brownies?" He said rudely asked assuming I'm a stoner.

" Yeah your mom made them for me last night right after mhhh hmmm mnnn mmmm." Melody had covered her hand over my mouth knowing I would say something that would get me in trouble. The boy looked at me stun by then returned a laugh.

" Your funny."

" I try." Melody shook her head disappointingly at me.

" What am I going to do with you?"

" Nothing, because you love me." Melody laughed and nodded her head.

" Don't know where I'd be without you!" She joked.

" Still under 20 pull ups!"

I had walked into the cafeteria in a good mood. Until I ran into Amber. She greeted me with a scowl. " Be careful Amber if you keep frowning like that you'll get wrinkles and might turn into a fossil." She looked totally confused after I said that.

" What?"

" Frowning supposedly give you wrinkles and as you age you get wrinkles and amber which is made from sap that holds fossils." I explained, Amber shook her head trying to process all that.

" What ever I don't have time for your little mind games."

" Mind games? That's 7th grade science Amber." responded flatly. She snarled at me and screamed.

" Okay then shut up about your stupid science, geek!" I smiled at the last part.

" Aw you think I'm smarter than you." I touched my chest where my heart was. " I'm touched really."

" What ever loser, just don't get in my way."

" How can I not? Your ego is bigger than my house." I snapped back as she shoved me out of her path. She turned around and glared at me.

" Excuse me?"

" Now you could have said that instead of pushing me to get past me when there is _a fucking six-foot wide walking space!" _Waved my hands to put an emphasis to my statement. She stormed over to me and got in my face. I hated when girls did that it doesn't make you more intimidating.

" Who do you think you are!" She spat in my face. I dramatically gasped as if I was suffocating.

" Please... I'm begging you... buy some mints." He nostrils flared an anger and the girl pushed me to the ground. I looked up and glared at her from the ground.

" Learn your place loser." She was about to kick me but a quickly grabbed her foot and pushed back on her leg so that she fell. I took off one of the high heals on her foot.

" Learn you your messing with." I said darkly and broke of the little heel on the end of the shoe. I threw the shoe back at her and turned around. " You might want to leave me alone or else you won't have a matching pair of shoes." Amber looked at the now useless shoe in loss. Then she looked back at me and glared.

" You little Ugh!" She screamed and stormed out, again with her two goons following. After they left I heard laughing so I looked behind me to see Mara and James cracking up. I shook my head at the two and got and apple at the snack bar, then joined the two twins who were having trouble breathing. I sighed and tried to tone out their laughing while I nibbled on my fruit.

" Cynthia." I looked back to see Lysander waving me over to his table where he was sitting with Castiel... Castiel! I hope he forgave me for yesterday. I slid into the seat next to Lysander.

" What's up?"

" What was that."

" That was my impression of Elmo." I answered sarcastically. He gave me a look that said he was serious and I sighed. " Her royal heinous and I don't get along very well. And this is the second time I broke a shoe of hers.

" I see." He looked at what I was eating. " You aren't getting anything else?"

" No, why do you ask?"

" Well I didn't see you even come inside the cafeteria yesterday."

" You didn't know me until the end of the day."

" I think I would have remembered if someone as beautiful walked in." He responded calmly. I ignored his comment and kept eating my apple, not trusting myself knowing that there was blush on my cheeks. _Damn you, you charming hottie._

" I'm going shopping with my aunt this afternoon, anyone want to come with to keep my aunt from making me try on every piece of clothing in the store?" Lysander chuckled at my sarcasm. And Rosalaya sat down next to me.

" You're going shopping and you didn't tell me." She fumed. " And you pissed off Amber, why does all the good stuff happen when I'm not here."

" Sorry Rosa, but you can come with me and use me as your doll." She smiled widely at me and cheered.

" Now you really are going to try on every outfit in the store." Lysander joked with me and Rosalaya slapped his shoulder.

" If they even have my pants size, I have long legs remember?" Lysander and Rosa laughed. I looked over at Castiel and he was silent, with his lips pressed together in a tight line.

**Shopping**

My aunt showed a dark purple top that had a silver star to Rosalaya. The girls had let me pick out a few pieces of clothing but not without being harshly criticized. I sighed and took the garment along with ten others in to the dressing room and showed them what I looked like in each one, then I changed back into my original shirt. Castiel seemed to be enjoying my suffering. While Leigh and Lysander kept looking at me apologetically. Rosalaya held out a pink top and I grimaced at the color.

" No way, I am not wearing that!" I slowly backed away from the two, knowing they'd force me to wear it. My aunt gave Rosa a look and the both grabbed my arms at the same time trying to drag me into the dressing room. I dragged my feet on the ground, grateful that I had changed into my cleats after school, the metal made a horrible noise against the tile floor as I fought the two trying the pull myself free from their grasp.

" Cynthia... If you... do not... put... this shirt on... right now... we will hold you down...and put it on you...ourselves!" Rosalaya had threatened I immediately stopped pulling, having no interest in showing my red lace bra to the three men in the room. and we all fell backwards. I jumped up ecstatic but Rosa had grabbed the hem of my shirt and the next thing I heard was the sound of ripping fabric and I felt a draft over my upper body. I quickly put my arm over my chest and grabbed my ruined shirt from hands, only catching a glimpse of the three men whose faces were painted scarlet.

Rosa had thrown over the dressing room door a red top that she had picked out earlier. The two had only chosen more than twenty garments. I slid the top on and walked out the door surprised to see that the clothes were packed into three bags, and the boys were no where in sight.

" Did I scare them off?" Rosa laughed, and to be honest I was a little grateful that there weren't around.

" Yeah, you aunt paid for the clothes and Leigh and Lys-baby escaped into the back, and Castiel went home." I laughed and picked up all three bags and said goodbye. I saw my aunt talking to Castiel and I walked closer to hear what they were saying.

" Oh sure! If Cynthia wants to go then she can go."

" Go where?" I asked from my spot and put the bags in the trunk of the blue camreo.

" He want to take you to a party." My aunt told me. I have the feeling that there was alcohol at this said party. " I'll let you two talk." My aunt had walked back into the store giving me and Castiel some time to talk alone.

" Is there alcohol at this party?"

" What, scared to break the rules." He teased and it rolled of my skin.

" No, I'm just a terrible drunk." I admitted.

" Too bad be ready by nine." He said and he walked away, not even letting me answer. I groaned as my aunt walked back to the car.

" Come on auntie, I have a party to go to."

* * *

**A.N: Alright I'm going back to sleep expect an update for another one of my stories soon. Yawn. goodbye**

**_Question of the day: who would you go to a party with ( Of the my candy love boys)_  
**


	4. 3 beaing up and dragging drunks

**A.N**:** Hi guys star here, I was so happy when one of you guys left a review, so special thanks to Kakini , I never really thought that it could be that humorous so thank you really! Another thanks to theinsanechick, here's what happens at the party.**

**Angel: So we decided to try to update all our stories this we, and also if you go to our profile you will find a summary on all our o.c's and what story they're from, because we plan to reuse our o.c's so we don't lose track of them, but of course it's not finished yet. All right you know how it goes, thanks for reading**

**Tomasn Caramari**

**Blonde hair, green eyes, right arm is scarred from helping someone out of wire (you know the wire you have to crawl under at military camps and training stuff. Sorry I don't even know what military camps are like, I'm just going off the movies.)**

**Relationships: close friends with Sam R. Camp activity director of West Lake.**

**Likes: outdoors**

**Dislikes: Jade Jones.**

**Marko Caramari**

**Black hair green eyes, wears solid colors often.**

**Relationships: older brother Tomas**

**Likes: funny people**

**Dislikes: Homework**

* * *

**We do not own my candy love, we only own our o.c's.**

* * *

glared at myself in the car review mirror.I hated wearing makeup, I tried to resist the urge to scrape off my skin just to get the red eye shadow and black eye liner of my face. "If you keep glaring . the mirror like that its going to melt." Castiel growled his knuckles white on the steering wheel of my black Acura. "If you didn't want to come, you should had just said so!"

"I did! Remember, I didn't want to go and you told me to get dressed anyway!" I yelled at him from the passenger seat. Trying to smooth out my black and red checkered sleeveless, turtle neck dress, that had a diamond shape absence of fabric a little under my color bone.

"You still could have said no again."

"I did and you threatened me!" I growled at him.

"Well, if you really don't want to be here," he muttered back and pulled the car over and stopped it. "Get out, I'll bring it back when I go home." I sighed and looked out the window, debating on whether to leave him or not.

"No, I can't." He glared over at me about to yell at me but I beat him to it. " You're an idiot, you can't drive home if you've been drinking, you'll get into an accident!" I pressed my lips into a tight line. "Well? Drive."

It really wasn't hard to find the house where the party was. The only house on the block that had music blaring from it, and drunks stumbling out on the lawn. We pulled up and right when I got out of the car the drunks started to surround me.

"Hey cutie, I don't know whats more illegal how much I've been drinking or how hot you are sweetie." One of the boys said putting his hand on my car so I couldn't run away.

"I think it's how I'm going to break your nose if you hit on me again." I scowled at him in disgust, but he and his zombie pals only laughed. He put his other hand on the car and leaned so close to me I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Come on sweetheart, don't be like that." I grabbed his wrist quickly and instantly flipped his arm so that i was behind his back and kicked him in the shins. The boy groaned and struggled to get up. I crossed my arms and walked away to meet a smiling Rosa at the porch. She made quiet giggles as she handed me a cup of beer.

"You got something to say, and that better not make me go back and hit them." I told her jabbing a finger back at the group still trying to lift their friend from his grass bath... I hope that there was vomit in there too.

" nope nothing at all, so where did Prince Castiel go?" She asked as we walked into the building where furniture had been pushed against the walls and couples made out on then.

"Great high school parties, full alcohol, music, and sex." I yelled over the sound of the pounding music, Rosa laughed and took my arm and started pulling me through the crowd.

"There's some one I think you'd like to meet." She yelled back over the sound of people complaining as we pushed through.

"Keep your panties on, you can go back to grinding like horny teenagers in a moment." I had snapped back at their complaints. Rosalaya laughed harder than ever, and we started running when a very drunk female stepped towards us, with a glare on her red face. Rosa pulled me to a brunette with his hand shoved in his dark green cargo pants. I smiled when he smiled back at me with his bright green eyes. "Kentin!" I exclaimed as I gave him a big hug. He laughed at my childishness.

"Good to see you too Goldilocks, are you drinking?" I pointed at the cup that was still in my hand that I haven't even token a sip of. I shook my head and tossed it into a nearby garbage can.

"No, I'm bad boy's ride home." I punched his shoulder and added, "plus we both know I'm a terrible drunk!" I said back playfully, and Kentin poked my ribs.

"Yeah, I never seen anyone cry as much as you." I laughed at him and Rosa smiled at me teasingly.

"Well, I'll leave you two to catch up." She gave a small wave goodbye, and I suddenly had a really bad feeling in my gut.

"This can't end well." I muttered and kicked a kissing couple off the couch and Ken took a blanket out a nearby closet.

"Nifty" he said as we put it over the cushions. We started asking each other questions and finally Kentin spilled the beans. "I'm transferring to your school." He shyly admitted.

"Ken did you miss me that much?" I teased and he went on defensive almost immediately.

"No! It's just that West Lake was closer, and I was getting sick of the long car trips!" He snapped at me and I pouted at him hurt.

"So you didn't like spending time with me?" I asked him trying to keep my voice steady. Ken's eyes went soft and he wrapped his arm around me.

"I'm sorry Nia, I did like spending time with you, and I did miss you." I smiled and snuggled a little closer into his chest. "Though there still is one thing I don't get."

"What?"

"Why you went out with me, I was a total loser back then, and you said you didn't kiss me out of pity, so I don't understand." I laughed and sat up to look into his emerald eyes.

"You still don't get it do you?" He looked at me confused and I took that as a no. "I went out with you because you were you, I didn't care what you looked like and you were so sweet to me and helped me through my problems." He looked at me in shock, like he never heard anyone say that they liked the old Ken. "Now let me ask you something."

"Anything." He said breathlessly and looked at me like he was about to kiss me any second.

"Kentin, relax I'm not going to ask you to marry me." I teased and he snapped back to reality and noticed that he was leaning his face a little too close to mine. "You've seen my sister, so why did you choose to like me?" I pulled my legs up on the couch so that I could fully face him.

"You were... more beautiful...than her." He answered looking away embarrassed. I jumped on him and hugged him tightly and he tensed out of surprise. He turned around and slowly returned the hug. Small tears started to fall down my checks.

"Cynthia, have you been drinking?" Kentin asked as he wiped the tears off my face.

"Maybe a little." I shrugged my shoulders before admitting, "I honestly don't even remember."

"I think I'm going to be sick." We both looked over to see a bummed out Castiel standing in the door way.

"Castiel? What are you...oh, right." I pulled away from Ken and he snorted.

"Yeah, 'oh right' and now I want to go home."

"But we just got here and you're not even that drunk." I argued, he crossed his arms in a threatening pose. Ken felt it and he stood up both boys the same height.

"Hey don't talk to her like that." He balled his fist, and Castiel did the same, putting his arms back down to his sides.

"Who are you her body-guard?" He taunted Kentin, and the brunette stepped forward quickly and raising his fist.

"If you want to go home so badly, here." I dropped my car keys in his hands and both boys looked at me in shock when I stepped in between them. "Drive yourself home." He looked down at the metal like it had come to life. Then his fist closed over them and he stormed off. Kentin burst out laughing once he disappeared in the crowd.

"Did you see the look on his face, you showed him." He said after he managed to stop giggling,, "though I would have liked to do it myself with my fist between his teeth." He added with a frown.

"I would recommend you don't let him hear that." A soft voiced warned from behind me, I turned around to see Lysander in his usual ensemble. And next to him was Rosa.

"Hi Lysander, and where had you been when bad boy and camo over here were at each others throats." I teased and took another look behind her and saw a very familiar face, and beside him was the guy who asked me If I was on pot.

"Hi Tomas, done yelling at girls covered in mud to climb the net faster?" He smiles at me and his brother laughed .

'Yeah, I'm off in the school year remember? And I am on Vacation from college, so I'm making sure my little brother doesn't destroy my house." He explained and his brother smirked. "I'm sure you remember when I told you about Marko?" The younger smiled and took a sip from his cup.

"Hey, funny girl, enjoying my party?"

"Yeah its cool." I replied calmly and he finished his drink."Say, Cynthia, do you want to go get a drink with me?" He asked tossing it into a garbage can halfway across the room, as I suspected It hit someone in the head.

"No thanks I'd rather not go to the ER because you finish your drink." We both laughed and he replied leaving,

"You're a funny girl." I laughed too and I turned around to see Lysander, Kentin, and Tomas all bro-mancing. Rosalaya was pouting behind Lysander from the lack of attention. I grabbed her arm and she happily followed me to the bar, where a red-head was sitting, chugging down beers.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked sliding into the seat next to him and Rosa disappeared again. Castiel drained the cup and refilled it.

"Getting drunk."

"No wonder you brought me along, I'm going to have to drag you by your legs to get you home." He smiled at me his face slightly red from all the drinking.

"Actually, I wanted to get to know you." He slurred. I shook my head, believing he was saying that because he was drunk. "You don't believe me?" He said sadly. He looked slightly vulnerable. "Well, I'm not lying, That why I brought you to the roof." He said trying to convince me. He clenched his fist. "That's why I made you sit with me in class too, but then you were talking to Lysander the whole time, and then to that brat in the camo, and I guess I just got jealous." He laid his head down on the counter and I could tell he passed out. I calmly waited for Rosa or another friend to come and find me.

"Cynthia?" I looked over to see Nathaniel sitting down next to me. "Is anything wrong, I can take you home if you want?" He offered kindly.

"No thank you, I'm not drunk though 'mister chug down bud light till I pass out' over here is a different story." I sighed. "How am I going to get him in the car?" I muttered to myself.

"I can help carry him his you like." He offered his help again.

"You don't have to... Nathaniel what you doing here anyways?" I asked him. He looked down at the counter top suddenly in a darker mood.

"Going to take my sister and her friends home if they collapse."

"Well look on the bright side." I started and he looked at me confused." If you drag her by her feet you can watch her head bounce on the pavement." He laughed wildly, and I looked at him amazed.

"What is it?" He asked when he caught me staring, and I looked away blushing.

"Oh, it's just that you have a really nice laugh... I never heard you laugh before." I looked back at him and he was also blushing. He laughed sheepishly running his hand through his hair.

"You're right, I don't laugh that much, I guess that's another thing I need to do more often." He admitted humbly.

'At least you're trying." I hesitated before asking, "Nathaniel, can I ask you something?" I looked at the table top.

"Of course." He shifted his body so that he could fully face me.

"Are you sure' its about Castiel." I warned. He looked unsure after I said that but he told me to go on anyway. "How... do you react when someone who completely shuts out others, and opens up to you, and know that he'll never remember it?" Nathaniel thought for a moment.

"I think you should wait, knowing Castiel he'll probably force you into a situation for you to tell him how you feel about him." He said thoughtfully and I smiled at him.

"With that speech I think you could win a Nobel prize." I teased, and he looked away blushing. "But seriously thank you." I saw out of the corner of my eye, a really REALLY drunk Amber storming over to us.

"Speaking of people we know." I said as I stood up and Amber jabbed her finger in my face while Li and Charlotte looked like they were about to collapse any moment.

"What... do you... think...your doing here...lose...r." she said as she hit the ground with a thud, and the other two toppled after her. I smiled like an idiot and cheered as I grabbed Amber by her ankles and dragging her across the floor. The entire room had exploded into snickers as I said this,

"Come on Nathaniel! I'm pretty sure there are stairs on the porch!" But the president had fallen out of his chair laughing like a maniac. I heard three more pairs of laughter behind me and I saw James, Mara, Rosalaya, and Lysander who was the only one not laughing.

"Can you guys get Castiel." I asked the ever so calm Lysander and the clown James and the both nodded while Mara, and Rosa grabbed Li and Charlotte. I had noticed Lysander had managed to calm down Nathaniel, and he started to lead the way to his car. I made sure that Amber's head hit each step. Earning more laughter from the four of us. When we had gotten Amber's two followers shoved in the back seat, I had dragged Amber back to the top of the porch and let Mara and Rosa pull her down the star is, Nathaniel who had been in the front seat was having a laughing fit. I swore I heard him ask if it was Christmas. Then I got the special privilege of putting Amber in the front seat, hitting her head on the side of the car in the process. All three of us waved goodbye as Nathaniel drove off.

"I think he peed his pants during all that laughing." I said to them.

"Nope his pants were clean." Both me and Rosa stared at Mara.

"What?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you married him." Rosalaya said flatly. We had all said our goodbyes and I checked to see if my car was still there. And sure enough it was. I opened the door and sat in the driver's seat. Surprised to see Lysander in the passenger seat.

"Hey Lysander, how did you find the keys?" I asked watching him flip through my music selection.

"They were in his jacket pocket" He replied and popped in one of my rock CD's. I started the car, cherishing the purr of the engine coming to life. I smiled and started to drive in silence. "Did you replace some parts?" Lysander asked putting his hand over the stereo, noticing it was red instead of black like the rest of the car. I laughed embarrassed.

"Yeah I was kinda pissed on day so I took a drive to calm myself down, and a song played on the radio... so I ripped it out."

"You ripped it out...with your hands?"

"No! I mean kinda I kinda just made it easier with a crowbar." I replied feeling stupid. To my surprise Lysander smiled.

"I kinda guessed you would do that, you must be cute when your angry." I looked at him feeling heat on my face, but I couldn't really be mad at Lysander for that, he looked like had no Knowledge of how he was making me react.

"I also changed the breaks and some parts of the engine...don't worry though I didn't use a crowbar." I told him quickly changing the smiled and we exchanged small talk the rest of the ride.

We pulled up at my house and my aunt was there to greet us. I told Lysander I had some pills for hangovers I wanted Castiel to take in the morning. But once she saw Castiel's condition and insisted that they both spend night. Lysander politely augured against the idea. But he lost the argument and my aunt went to go get the guest rooms ready.

"You know arguing with my aunt is like trying to get her to take of that bizarre fairy costume." I informed him for future reference. I looked at Castiel sleeping on the couch and my dog licked his face overjoyed with the new visitors. But the dog woke him up and I opened the door to the downstairs bathroom. He groaned and mumbled something that sounded like bathroom, we both pointed to the door and he ran in there and then I heard vomiting walked into the bathroom whipping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Why is my bathroom pink?" He asked tiredly. I laughed and handed him a glass of water that had been set on the table.

"Because you're not in your house stupid, my aunt is holding you in solitary confinement for looking like you've been drinking like me." I explained to him as he drained the water from the glass. Does he drink everything like a can of beer? I took the glass back from him and left to go put it in the kitchen.

**Castiel's P.O.V**

" You drink worse than me." I had asked her once she came back.

"Used to, dad found out and exiled me to West Lake, and not to mention smoking too, yeah I was pretty bad." She said lost in thought. I sat back down on the couch and petted the doberman next to me on the head. A husky jumped up and rolled over on her back, expecting the same treatment.

" What are their names."

" The doberman is Fang, the husky just got here, she used to be my sister dog but she never named it because she wanted a cat." Cynthia explained, sitting down on the couch also, and giving the white and black dog a belly rub. " So I haven't named her yet."

" I don't like your sister already." I said kissing Fang on the nose. Cynthia looked at me doubtingly. I snapped my fingers and both dogs jumped off the couch and sat obediently in front of me.

" You've trained them well." I commented as I studied them both. Then a furry little black cat jumped in front of them and hissed.

" They are just don't let the cat scare them, or else it's chaos." On cue the dogs barked and started to run in different directions. The two bumped into table legs and messed up the rug over the white tile. Cynthia picked up a dog whistle from one of the tables that held a pink lamp, and she blew on it, the dogs stopped and lowered their heads sitting down in their spots.

" I got the guest rooms ready." Cynthia's aunt called from the hallway and she sighed while passing Lysander her car keys.

" You can jump out of the windows, the rooms are on the first floor." She started walking to show us the rooms that I had expected the first one, Lysander's room to have the same look at the living room. But I was surprised to see that it looked quite normal with white carpet, and beige curtains. I held my breath as she opened the room to my room next and and looked inside to see black curtains and a matching bedspread. I saw in the corner a red computer desk that had a few small piles of papers.

" This is actually the room I camp out in for homework nights." Cynthia explained. " If you need anything, my room is the black door, my aunt is the pink." She added closing the door leaving me alone for the night. I jumped onto the bed feeling exhausted, I started to think over what went at the bar.

_"What do you do... knowing that they won't remember." _I smiled to myself. So she thought I was asleep. Now I know she cared, and that I won't remember a thing. I turned over on the soft mattress drifting asleep. I growled in annoyance. " Does she have to get along with every guy so well, especially _him._" I grumbled thinking of who she was talking to. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself again. screw it all, I just want some sleep.

**A.N: Hey guys hope you like the fact I gave Amber a concision, nope just a few, or a lot, of bruises. So gosh it took so long to write this, so I'm not going to be back till some time next week, yeah sorry I've got some high school things to take care of. So any way I'll be updating my profile so see you guys later.**

_**Question of the day: I really have to ask you this question, it may be a little awkward between us after, but I just need you honest opinion seriously man I mean it... do you know the muffin man?**_


	5. 4 make a wish for a kiss, oh and ktb

**A.N: I am so tired. But did you guys hear episode 18 is up in english! My friends ask me why I don't just do the french version cause it's updated first and I told them I don't know freaking french! By the way they made an anime of the manga, I wanted to watch it but as I said I DON'T KNOW FRENCH! I know italian, spanish, and japanese, but not french, And I'm taking french as my language course. What the heck!? Anyways I'm actually using internet explorer instead of google chrome and I have to say I kinda like it better.**

**Day two: That's it I'm never using chrome again, I was typing something else last night and my web browser (Chrome) decided to reload the web page so I lost like 3,000 words.**

**another thanks to the insane chick for her review, I'm glad you love my physical abuse of Amber, see don't drink alcohol kids or els Cynthia will drag you down stairs. **

**Please read the author's note at the end of the chapter that is in this font.**

* * *

god this is the story (of mine) that has the most o.c's in it Mara and James aren't in this chapter.

** Do not own my candy love.**

* * *

**Castiel p.o.v**

I woke up to the beeping of and alarm clock, but I tried to ignore it. And a few minuets later I snapped my eyes open and slammed my fist down on it. I heard a loud cracking noise and I slowly recollected my memories of last night. Lysander walked in and light flooded into the dark room I groaned and buried my head back into my pillow. " I knew I should have unplugged that." Lysander picked up the now broken device and it quickly fell apart in his hands. I snickered thinking that was what the horrid thing deserved. " Castiel, you did not need to end the poor alarm's life." He scolded a rare sly smile appearing on his face. I rolled my eyes picking up the bag he dropped at the side of the bed.

" It woke me up, It deserved it." He told him taking out my clothes that where i a bag he brought in, and a towel, and tossed them down next to me. Lysander smiled probably recalling the time I had punched Leigh in the face when I had fallen asleep on the couch.

" In that case sleep over to my house more often." He said leaving me to get dressed. " And Miss Agatha is making breakfast." He added before shutting the door. I tiredly pulled my self up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

**Cynthia p.o.v**

Lysander came back into the dining room with something black in his hands. He it down and I stared at my now destroyed alarm clock with my mouth agape. I didn't know how long I was looking at it but Lysander had to poke my face just to get my attention. I angrily picked up the now useless thing and stormed down the hall to where the red-head was. I opened the door, not even thinking about what I was doing and a very shocked Castiel jumped, holding the towel around his waist a little tighter. If i didn't go o a military camp that had boys who never wore shirts, I probably would have stood there like an idiot with a nosebleed. " You broke my alarm clock." I exclaimed at him trying to ignore his very visible abs. He made a sound in the back of his throat that informed me he was irritated.

" Knock much?" He smirked after he said that, " or you where jut probably too excited to see me in only a bath towel." He teased, and I felt so tempted to hurl the metal chunk in my hand at his head.

" You broke my alarm clock." I said with an edge to my tone. He still decided to ignore it and continued to tease me. I turned around and banged my head on the door frame at what he said next.

" God kill me." I muttered. I didn't hear anything so I turned my head and saw Castiel staring at me with deep frown.

" If it bothers you so much then get out!" He snapped at me, and I was about to respond but Someone came and leaned against the door way.

"Hey... did I miss something?" Samantha asked noticing Castiel still in nothing but a towel. Castiel went into the bathroom taking a pile of clothes with him. Samantha took the alarm clock from my hands and stared at it heart-broken.

" My alarm clock!"

We where all sitting down at the table and I found that Castiel is ally not a morning person. " Snap out of it girl scout." Samantha snapped at him and he shot her an icy glare.

"Well you definitely are the coach's daughter." Lysander said from his chair, reading one of my books I had put in the study. I smiled at how true that sentence was.

" Hey guys," Kentin said walking into the dining room and he cast a glance at Castiel. " Girl scout." He greeted. Castiel pushed his chair back and walked over to Kentin.

" that's it." he said with a growl, and I quickly jumped in front of him blocking his path. He looked at Kentin, then back at me with anger in his eyes.

" Please don't fight, just ignore him." I turn around to face Kentin who was about to say something but I quickly interjected," And don't provoke him." They both reluctantly sat down glaring at each other as they did so and I sighed. There was a knock on the door and Kentin yelled out that the door was open. I looked at Rosalaya tiredly and she looked taken aback.

" You look terrible."

" Thanks, I try." I replied dryly. She sat down next to Lysander who was unaware of her as he continued to read the book. Kentin got up and took out two cartons of orange juice and raised an eyebrow at me questionably.

" I had Rosa buy one last night." I explained to him and he simply smiled putting one carton back and drank out of the other one like he always did. I noticed Rosa was looking through a photo book and she held it out to me.

" You had blonde hair?" she asked me showing me the pages full of old photos.

**Castiel **

" You had blonde hair?" At that moment I leaned a little to see a photo of a small blonde girl who looked younger tan Cynthia's friend Sam, with unmistakable sad purple eyes, she only had a small smile on her face, and even that looked kinda sad. She nodded, and Rosa flipped a page and she looked at the next one in awe. " Aw, who's the little guy?" She asked again and I looked up to see a new photo of a black-haired girl, a little older with her eyes closed and nose nuzzling the side of a blushing geeks head. The two had their arms wrapped around each other, so I was guessing they were close.

" That was," I looked up kentin whose voice had cracked when he spoke so he cleared his throat and tugged on his collar a little. " That was me." The two of us looked at the picture then at him, at the picture, and back at him. Rosa smiled at him over joyed.

" Aw that is so cute where you two dating?" Rosalaya asked between a frenzy of giggles.

" Yes," Sam spoke up for the second time of today with a sour look on her face. " And it was disgusting." Cynthia laughed and Kentin smiled. I rolled my eyes and Cynthia's aunt set down plates in front of us and another plate in the middle of the table stacked high with pancakes, and told us to dig in.

" Kentin, if you ever decide to visit Cynthia in the middle of the night, I would appreciate if you just used the spare key like you did this morning and not the window." The two exploded into laughter I rolled my eyes again, then I snapped my fingers in Lysander's face. He looked up and blinked totally oblivious to what was going on in the past ten minuets.

**Sweet Amouris Cynthia**

I left Kentin who was chatting with Kim, Iris, and Violette, to go to my locker with Sam on my tail. " Hey brat." I craned my head to see Amber walking to me Sam. I smiled to myself thinking about the terrible things she would do to Amber if she messed with her. " You see this morning me and the girls when shopping"

" You did, then why is your shirt so ugly?"Sam interuppted Amber little short story with an annoyed snort," And why do you think I care?" Amber glared at her along with Li and Charlotte. I couldn't help but snicker at how much pain she was going to be in after this.

" Listen here little girl," Amber started and I saw Sam's eye twitch. " Watch you mouth or else I'll make you, and you." She said directing her glare at me. Her two friends shoved me and took my wallet, taking money from it. I glared at her in anger, even though I had been smart enough to only bring ten dollars today, how dare she steal from me after I made it clear not to mess with me. Me and Sam both growled and pounced on the three knocking them all down to the ground.

**Nathaniel **

I was shuffling papers when I heard a series of loud noises outside the door of the student council room. I pushed open the door to see Castiel holding onto a very angry Cynthia nad the other new student holding the physical education teacher's daughter. I saw my sister and her two friends shaking in a corner their clothes ripped, but it didn't look like anything was bleeding. I mentally smiled and knew that those two girls names where karma, though I kept a straight face as I looked at the four.

" What is going on." I asked and Samantha and she froze, while Cynthia just stared at me and relaxed in Castiel's arms. I sighed at the girl's stiffness. " Sam, even if your frozen I can still see you" **( Wizards of Waverly place, XP) **Sam stomped her foot and pushed the boy off of her.

" Dang it!" She looked back at me expecting a scolding like usual when she did something bad. I noticed my sister running away and I looked back at them and Cynthia was struggling again.

" Hey get back here you little twit and give me my money back!" She shouted shaking her fist angrily. Lysander joined us by Castiel's side and looked at us curiously.

" Amber again?" He asked. Cynthia sighed tiredly and I saw the bags under her eyes, and she looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep last night. She just shook her head and left, Castiel and Kentin, I think his name was, following her. Sam had her back to Lysander and he took Sam's arm and I noticed her stiffen and pink form on her cheeks. " Samantha your hurt, let me take you to the nurse." He offered and Samantha pulled her arm back quickly.

" I'll be fine." She said quickly, her voice not as hostile as it should have sounded. I wondered about Sam's feeling for Lysander as I walked back into the student council room.

**Sam's**

I held my arm with my hand shyly. I didn't say a word to Lysander who kept glancing at me. I finally looked up into his angelic eyes I only read in my books. He met my gaze and we stared at each other in silence. " Wh-y do you keep looking at me?" I finally asked him irritated with myself on how pathetic I sounded.

" You're getting more bruises." He said pulling me aside and crouching down to examine my arm that had more bruises growing on it. I winced in pain when his large yet soft fingers brushed against it. I couldn't help but get goosebumps and try to pull back but he held my arm firmly, but still gentle. He looked back into my eyes and I mentally pleaded for him to stop or else I would melt. I looked back into his eyes and couldn't help myself from getting lost in them. _Stupid, hot, caring, son of a Victorian guy._ " She got your face." He said brushing my check. I pulled back and he frowned. He stood back up and started walking again. We finally got o the office and we had to wait in the nurses office alone, with Lysander. He turned to me and interrupted the silence, " Samantha is something wrong?" I looked at him trying to keep my voice steady.

" No of course not." I said my voice faltering. I mentally cursed and Lysander's frown deepened.

" Samantha, you and I have been friends for five months, I think you can tell me something if it's bothering you." He told me I could tell he was upset and I looked at the ground.

" Well I, it's just that, the girls had brought over some of their books...and they where like love stories... so.. I got a little...well we all where going to write stories of our own... but I was having a hard time ... and I used your name...and your face...and everything." I said quietly, Lysander gave a small smile once I finished explaining to him.

" Is that what was bothering you? You were scared on how I would react." He said understandingly. He moved so that he was sitting right next to me. " Can I see what you've written?" He asked holding out his hand. I nodded flustered and pulled out my secret notebook. I saw his smile slowly grow as he read then suddenly he stopped and studied a page closely. I peered over and I sae the painting I had done of him last night. I tried to take it away from him but he held it out of my reach and flipped to a pencil drawing. I sat down giving up, defeated and embarrassed. I felt Lysander's gaze on me. I looked up t meet his gaze again and he was staring at me with an unreadable expression. " It's really good Samantha." he said handing my notebook back to me, even his voice, which was usually was clear and calming, instead the emotion in his voice was unclear and foggy.

" Lysander...is something wrong?" I hesitated to ask.

" Samantha...do you really find m eyes hypnotic?" He said not look looking me in the eye. I looked at him taken aback. I looked away blushing madly.

" M-maybe a-a little." I stammered turning back to him he was me.

" And my angelic voice and the way I say you full name."He teased and realisation fell on his face and his face was scarlet. We both looked away from each other. I couldn't help but glance back at him nd turns out he was looking at me too.

" So did you see the meteor shower last night?"He asked changing the subject.

" Yeah, I made a wish too." I answered my cheeks heating up.

" Really, what did you wish for?"

" Courage."

" Courage? What for?"

" This." I whispered and kissed him on his cheek he looked at me surprised and smiled.

" Then I guess both of our wishes came true." He said leaning back in the chair. I knew I was blushing madly and I looked at the nurse grateful when she walked into the room. She giggled knowing and told Lysander to leave.

* * *

**A.N: I decided to end this with a cute little fluff between Sam and Lysander. I don't have much to say so **

_**Question of the day: Who would you kiss? **_

**I would totally kiss ken, If you guys don't know I'm a Kentin fan, and Star is a Castiel lover. **

**Oh and Check out my Spotify DarkAngelAndDarkStar friend our Candies DarkAngel0202, DarkStar0202, and ForgetSwag. by the way our youtube channel will be up soon so I'll let you guys know when I have it all ready. If I had Five dollars for every time I did something terrible to Amber I'd I've 40 dollars.**


	6. Deborah friend or foe? deadpool rules

**A.N:We have two to many stories, I'm not even going to have time for them now that school is starting next week. As my friend suki says " Stupid outside world ruining everything"**

**I noticed I made Nathaniel's personality a bit more on his devilish side and WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU FREAKING NINJA!**

**Nathaniel: She never find me! lol**

** Dark Star: you know I'm kinda scared on Nathaniel, first the drumstick with Castiel then the chair with then the chair with armin- THERE YOU ARE!**

**Nathaniel:...**

**Star:WHERE DID YOU GO!**

**Nathaniel: *whispers* ninja skills.**

**Kentin: Hey Dark star... do you want a cookie?**

**Star: |:-|**

**Angel: ( I tried to make a heart face but my computer erases grammar errors when it saves so I'm going to do this) *heart face***** I'd love a cookie kentin.**

**star: what a creep ( talking bout kentin)**

**(Angel: don't kill her kentin lover's she's a castiel fan)**

**Star: hi castiel.**

**Casteil: Go away**

**Star: (on the outside) |:-| ( now on the inside) T-T why don't you love me?**

**Castiel: Ow!**

**Nathaniel: Be nice.**

**Castiel: Did you just hit me with a nun chuck? Your going to pay for- WHERE DID YOU GO!**

**Armin: EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!**

**Alexy: Cute and deadly**

**Armin:For the love of god Alexy, now is not the time!**

**Kentin: What did I miss?**

**Star: Wheren't you five inches shorter a few moments ago?**

**Angel: Oh my gosh Kentin your back!**

**Star: He never left.**

**Lysander: BBBBUUUUNNNNYYYY!**

**Star: Why do I hang out with you crazy poeple. X(**

**Rosalaya: Because you love us and Castiel has a six pack**

**Castiel: Why would you say that!**

* * *

**Do now own my candy love and lol to my sister's horrific mind, she came up with that.**

* * *

**note that some parts of this chapter might not be suitable for young ages, but if you're used to darker themes (mentions of blood, nothing extreme though) then I really don't care what parts you choose to read, just know that you shouldn't do what they do in this story. **

* * *

**six months later**

I held up the seven cookies in my hand and thought for a moment. " I dare you to drink hot sauce for two cookies." I told Kentin, and I smirked when he handed me two chocolate cookies grumbling. Castiel who was sulking from across us glared down at his cookies, while Lysander was looking a little spaced out, and Rosa was looking at us thoughtfully. All five of us where sitting at my dining room table playing Kentin's favorite game we made up when we were younger. I looked at Lysander and called out his name.

" Huh...oh...what are we doing?" He asked cluelessly. I saw Kentin smile out of the corner of my eye.

" Cookie or dare, come on Lysander, now Kentin is going to use your bad memory against you." I told him and he glanced at Kentin.

" Who am I asking?"

" Kentin." I told him, he thought for a moment and we all waited in silence.

" I dare you to go outside and run up and down the street with your pants on your head screaming that your gay, for eight cookies." He said finally and the three of us gazed at him with our mouths open. Castiel only laughed and patted him on the back.

" I have taught you well." He said and I shook my head. Rosa giggled as it was Kentin's turn to sulk handing over eight of his twelve cookies. Lysander took them calmly as if nothing ever happened. Kentin turned to me with a devilish smirk on his face.

" I dare you to listen to nyan cat for ten minuets, for five cookies." I grimaced and sat still for a moment. But then I got up and decided that I should do it just to steal those cookies. He stared at me in surprise, but then he recovered quickly. " You won't last five minuets Nia." He said with confidence. I smirked and got out the duct tape.

" You sure about that Ken?" I asked and he looked irritated at the slip.

**Castiel p.o.v**

I raised my eyebrow at Cynthia when she had rosa duct tape her to the computer desk. Ken wow wouldn't stop smiling went on youtube and pulled up a fifteen minuet nyan cat video. For the first few seconds she looked fine, but hen her ey started to twitch. I saw her jaw clench. We all watched and then she stared to try to pull herself from the desk. She started trembling when the video hit the two minuet mark and her struggles became more frantic.

"OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO MURDER THAT FUCKING CAT SOMEONE GET IT TO SHUT THE HELL UP." She screamed once the tune hit five. We all watched speechless as she pulled as hard as she could squirming like a fish out of water. Once the video got to six minuets she was laughing hysterically and had a crazed look in her eye.

" You know what you little fucker... I'M GOING TO KILL YOU LITTLE SPAWN OF THE DEVIL, I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD AND FEED IT TO MY DOGS, THEN EAT YOUR POP TART FOR BREAKFEST YOU LITTLE BITCH." The treats continued and we all started at her with our jaws low. Lysander looked at the video and said it was at eleven minuets. Then 50 seconds later Cynthia had pulled on hand free and hit her desk, and we all watched fearfully when the wood shattered to bits, she ripped the computer and hurled it out her open window.

" HAHA TAKE HAT YOU LITTLE TWIT, SAY SOMETHING OTHER THAN NA NANANA FOR ONCE! HAHAHAHA." SHE yelled laughing like a mad man. Kentin took a large piece of wood and crept up behind her. He brought it down on her head and she collapsed in a heap. He let out a sigh of relief and there was a knock on the door. We all turned around to see Cynthia's aunt holding a very broken computer and a very pale Nathaniel and a furious Amber behind her. I glanced at the purple bruise on her forehead, Rosalaya must have seen it too cause she had exploded into a fit of giggles.

" Kentin, did you dare Cynthia to listen to nyan cat again." She asked knowingly. Panic was written on is face and he hoped out of the window and slid down the drain pipe, not giving an answer. Cynthia decided to wake up and once she saw amber she burst out into laughter.

" You got hit by the computer?" She asked between breaths. Amber glared at her and stormed over to her.

" You did that on purpose you little-" She started but she tripped over the wooden plank that Kentin had dropped when he jumped out the fell and hit her head on the windowsill that was behind Cynthia and she fell to the floor unconscious. Cynthia jumped to her feet and clapped her hands.

" Yay, we can drag her down the stairs again, Nathaniel." She said and I glanced at Nathaniel who had his usual serious expression. Then Cynthia picked up the wooden plank that she had tripped on. " Or we can play hit the pinata." She added, we all looked back at Nathaniel, and t our surprise he started laughing. I watched in amusement as Rosa and Cynthia dragged Amber down five flights of stairs.

**School the next day Cynthia**

I pulled in the parking lot like I did every day where Mara was there to greet me. " Hey thanks for sending that video of Amber." She said with a big grin on her face. " I couldn't stop laughing last night." She said taking a deep breath.

" I don't doubt it." I said returning the smile and walking back into the school. Iris ran up to meet us.

" Did you guys hear about that new student, she looks like Amber but she's really nice." She told us then she ran back to our first period. Mara and I exchanged worried glances and ran after her. I walked into the classroom and froze at what I saw. There was my sister in the middle of a crowd sitting on top of the desk. My sister was telling them about her skiing trip over the summer. I slowly walked up to Kim and called out her name. She didn't take notice, and anger flared on Mara's face.

" You! What are you doing here." She said storming up to Jade. Jade only met her glare with a smile that didn't quiet match her eyes.

" Oh Mara, I forgot you lived here, small town huh." She replied with too much sugar in her voice. Mara continued to glare at her despite everyone's eyes on her.

" Yeah, small town." She replied flatly. Jade met my gaze with her bright blue eyes that only I had ever seen the coldness in.

"Oh Cynthia, I didn't see you, how have ou been?" She said, and I think I only caught the small look of annoyance in her eyes. I didn't say anything and she looked at me with fake concern. " Oh, you're looking a little pale, is it your injury?"

" Injury?" Violette asked. Jade nodded.

" Yeah, when me and Cynthia where little, she jumped of the boat, but she hit her head on who knows what, hmm she always was the wild one of the two of us." She lied, and everyone paid intent attention to her. _ Yeah a boat you pushed me off of._ I thought. Mara took a step forward but I grabbed her arm and pulled her o the back of the classroom to where James Lysander and Castiel were.

" What is she doing here?" James hissed at me.

"I don't know, I'm just as clueless as you." I told him. I glanced back at the group and saw Jade telling Castiel about her guitar skills. I felt a little pang of jealousy and I quickly turned away. The green haired twins glared at my sister and nobody noticed by our own small group.

" What can you do Cynthia?" Peggy asked me and everyone stared at me. Jade sneered at me because no one was looking and I heard James growl.

" I-I write poetry." I said quietly.

" Yes, but they are quite morbid, don't you agree?" She asked cornering me so I could make a fool of myself.

" No they are not, and she just doesn't write poetry she does music too!" Mara exclaimed, and put on an emotionless expression to hide the fear in my heart now that Jade would tell my parents I was going against their wishes.

_Cue flashback (SOO MANY FLASHBACKS!)_

_I stood alone in the living room awkwardly alone with my mother. She looked at me coldly and I shrunk back under her glare. " Now remember, just because your away from Jade, doesn't make you better tan her you brat." She said harshly. I looked down at my feet feeling pathetic. " And no music, I don't want you to try to be better than her either, you know what, don't even whisper a word of it, brat." She told me._

_" Yes ma'am." I replied knowing I'd no choice but to do as she said. _

_" good little mutt, and not a word of this to your father, you don't want him to be under more stress do you." She said te last part with a cold sweet voice, knowing how much it pained me. I stayed silent and she grabbed my chin roughly. " Answer me peasant." She barked._

_" No ma'am." I whispered, craving to use some of my military tequnices on her. My sister walked in the room and sneered at me with a coldness harsher than my mother's._

_" Is the little mutt being a bad dog." She said tauntingly and tugged on my hair. I stifled my cry of pain and the two let me go. I ignored the throbbing in my head when my father walked into the room, still under the impression that the roles were reversed between me and my sister. _

_" Are you two ready to go?" My father asked ignoring me like he usually did, I was glad he didn't look at me because when he did he looked at me as if I was a delinquent that was a threat to his precious daughter. I hated him for it when he stopped my mother from hitting me, it would be easier to hate him if he hated me as much as the others. The three left and my aunt, the only family member who knew the truth walked up to me and held y chin and smiled at me sadly. I fell into her arms and sobbed while she caressed my hair gently._

_end of flashback so sad! why am I so bi-polar? ( swear I almost cried writing this)_

Jade hid the pleasing smirk on her face and covered it up with a frown. " Music, oh Cynthia, didn't mom tell you no music when we left you here, you haven't changed one bit, always walking off into trouble." She said. Mara realised she said something she shouldn't and stared at me apologetically. James shot his sister a glare and everyone returned their attention to Jade, while I walked out of the class. And the teacher didn't even noticed. I walked into the courtyard and sat behind the tree. I saw James sit next me out of the corner of my eye.

" Damn that Mara, I'm sorry Nia, I wish I could take back what she said and slap your sister in he face with it but..." He sais his voice fading off not liking where his pep talk as going.

" Because she's jade, she always wins." I finished for him and leaned on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and my hands started to hake, a habit I had picked up when I didn't want to cry. James held me tighter to his body and I let out a choked sob. We stayed like that for a while till i was a few minuets till the bell rang.

I was walking in the hall ways to fourth period when I was pulled aside by Kentin and Rosalaya. " Why is your sister here?" He snapped and I looked into his green eyes emotionless.

" I didn't know till this morning." I told him and he lowered his hands that were on my shoulders to my wrist.

" Okay, but don't go anywhere near her if I'm not around." He said letting me go.

" And the same for me." Rosalaya said pulling me into a hug. " Please smile." She whispered and I couldn't help but give a little smile on my face.  
" You know I can't help but smile when you say to." I told her pointing out the trick she used on me all the time.

" I know, but I am your big sister." She said hugging me a little tighter. I laughed and gave in wrapping my arms around here. Mara came up to me and smiled. She held out the lattes on a tray in one of her hands while her other hand-held a sugar basket. I took the hot drink, and before I knew it was being pulled from my hands and I looked Castiel who had once again stolen my coffee. He smirked at me with a brown line of liquid on his upper lip.

" Taste good Jones." He said handing it back to me. I looked at him and took a sip out of the cup.

" Well I just have good taste." I said back, recalling the time he accused me of having bad taste in food, as I did in clothes.

" In food." He teased. " Clothes not so much." He said poking my side. I giggled and put my hands on his chest pushing him away playfully.

**later (prepare for *****es)**

I opened te front door and tried to sneak past the living room quietly, knowing my mother was in there. " Cynthia." My mother called out in a stern voice that she used only when my father was around. I walked up to her slowly and she had her arms folded as she glared at me. She walked over to me and I had to use all of my will to not run away from her. " I thought I told you no music can't you ever do what your told." She scolded. I could see she was resisting the urged to call names that she would shoe a clean ex down my throat for repeating. I didn't say anything. " And you have a boyfriend didn't I tell you to focus on your studies that you failing." She lied on the last part, I had strait A's but my father had never seen my grades. I looked at Jade who was smiling darkly. I looked back t my mother and she snapped.

" I said answer me you miserable maggot." She said my hand coming across my face. I hissed at the stinging pain in my cheek and looked back up at her." You pathetic little rodent, I told you hat you couldn't date boy who is better than your sister boy friend, and I told you not to even say a word about your stupid music." She yelled pulling on my hair. I cried out in pain and I looked down at my father's black loafers.

" That's enough Margret, she doesn't deserve this." He said and I was released from her tight grip so I ran away into my room. I heard the two arguing and I cried. I went into the bathroom and pulled out my army knife from underneath the cabinet** ( warning) **I ran the blade across both my arms a dozen times glad I could at least still feel something. I closed my eyes and leaned against the bathroom walls.

**( Athour's note explanation: Cynthia's mother always prefered Jade over her other daughter, so then Cynthia tried to be like her sister to win her mothers favor, but it didn't work so Cynthia dyed her hair black and cut it so that it only went down to her shoulder blades where as her sister's hair goes down to her waist. Then the family went on a boating trip and Jade having the same opinion about her sister as her mother does pushed her off the boat, but not before saying that she was doing the world a favor in ridding the earth of her miserable existence, her head injury resulted in a split personality that can become very depressed and causes Cynthia to do bad things to herself, even caused her to do a few months on smoking and drinking, but she quickly snapped out of that. her relationship with here father is a bit different, he does love her enough to prevent any physical abuse to Cynthia but he's under the impression that it's Jade who's being bullied and thinks that she's more of a wild child, so the two aren't very close. Her other family member's belive her mother's lies about Cynthia, except her aunt who claims that her sister was always a liar and a bitch, does it bother you guys when I swear?)**

There was a tapping sound on my window and i went to go see what it was. I saw Kentin clinging to the drain pipe and I looked at him sadly opening my window. He climbed in and looked at my bloodied arms taking them in his hands.

**Kentin's p.o.v**

I looked into Cynthia's emotionless eyes and sat her down on her bed caressing her angelic face. I went into her bathroom and took out he first aid kit, and quickly returned to her. She watched quietly as I wiped away the blood on her pale skin and I kissed her shoulder. I felt sorrow stab my heart when I bandaged both her arms slowly, then kissing her hands when I finished. I held her in my arms and I saw the knife she used to hurt herself. I caressed her hair and trialed my fingers along her smooth back occasionally. I heard her parents arguing and I felt my face heat up in anger. This is their fault, why couldn't they see how perfect her daughter was. I looked down at the small broken girl in my arms. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and I wiped them away like I always did. I set he aside and went to lock her door and then I returned to my broken angel again. She rested her head against my chest and we heard the voices fade away to outside, the a car pull off. I pulled Nia back so that I was on my back and she was on my chest. I watched as she closed her beautiful eyes that currently didn't hold the bright spark they always did. I looked up at her ceiling and let out a sigh. the ame thing was bothering me from tree months ago when I found her and that red-head in the forest, him sleeping on her lap and her hand entangled into his hair. I had been jealous all night, not even talking to her on the bus ride back. I saw her staring at her during the concert last week too. Jealousy. That all I've felt lately. I held her a little tighter and prayed she wouldn't fall for him. No, I wouldn't let that happen. I closed my eyes nd relaxed. Over my dead body she'll fall in love with him.

**The next day Cynthia **

I put on a black long-sleeved shirt, and looked at myself in the mirror sighing at the visible bags under my eyes. Kentin had went into the guest room to go change in he spare change of clothes he keeps here. I walked out and went into the kitchen and sniffed the mouth-watering smell of cinnamon waffles. I looked at Kentin who looked absolutely ridiculous in the pink apron. " Don't let Castiel see you, he knows where the spare key is." I told him and he quickly took off the apron, along with his white shirt and put it on the apron hook. I laughed and stole an english muffin and bit into the crunchy bread. I studied Kentin and I noticed the way his sleeveless shirt showed his muscles. I shook my head, shaking away the tought as well. I remembered the orienteering race when castiel had worn that sleeveless shirt. I shook my head again irritated for thinking about boys this hour.

" Is something up?" Kentin asked noticing my odd behavior. I sighed.

" I have to admit your distracting me." I answered honestly and Kentin blushed. He tried to hide it by looking away but I had walked up behind him and kissed his cheek, turning his face turning scarlet. I giggled at his embarrassment while he took the waffles of the waffle cooker thing.** ( I actually know what it's called but Cynthia doesn't because she doesn't know how to cook, but I do.) **I picked up a waffle ignoring the heat of it and took a bit out of it.

" You should spend the nigh more often." I told him and he smiled. I heard the door open and Castiel, Lysander, and Rosalaya walked in. " do you guys only come here for the food." I asked tossing Rosa an english muffin. She smiled at me teasingly.

" Mostly, but you still love us." She said sitting down.

" Then why don't you express your love for me by doing the dishes- thank you Rosa that's so kind of you." I aid not giving her any choice. She laughed and poked my arm.

"Then Castiel and Lysander have to help too." She said. Castiel rolled his eyes as to say as if, while Lysander didn't argue. Kentin set the plate on the table and Rosa smiled teasingly.

" Did Kentin spend the night? Oh did you guys get some action?" She asked and I choked on the eggs I was eating, while kentin looked away and blushed distracting himself by putting the used dishes in the sink.

" R-rosa this is a dining table." I choked out positive that my face was all red.

"So you did do something?" She asked and I heard a loud clang from behind me.

"No!" I told her sternly and tried to focus on my eggs and calm te red on my cheeks. Rosa laughed and I tried to ignore her.

I got to school and Castiel pulled me aside suddenly in the hallway. " I don't want that idiot around you."He said and I looked at him confused.

" What idiot?" I asked him and he grumbled something in annoyance.

" Kentin." He said and I glared at him.

" I can hang out with who ever I want, and he's not an idiot." I said turning to walk off my he grabbed my wrist and I hissed in pain. I secretly hoped he didn't notice it, but he did. He pulled up my sleeve enough to see seven long scars across the bottom of my forearm. He glared at the cuts and looked back up at me. I almost stepped back under his intimidating glare.

" Did you do this to yourself." He snapped at me angrily rolling my sleeve back down. I gave a small nod and he looked angrier. He didn't say anything and he raised my wrist that was still in his hand and gave it a small gentle kiss. I looked at him speechless and he walked away without saying another word. He...he kissed my wrist, almost the same way Kentin had. I sighed again conflicted on my feeling about the two boys.

I wondered into the courtyard where some one tapped on my shoulder. I turned to see a brunette with deep sky blue eyes an I looked at her speechless. " sorry, I'm looking for Castiel...Cynthia?" Debroah tilted her had slightly and then she gasped. " Oh Cynthia! You dyed your hair, it goes perfectly with your eyes." She exclaimed and hugged me tightly. I stiffened at first but ten I eased into the hug awkwardly.

" Deborah...It's been a while." I said to the girl who had been a friend of Jade, she never really talked to me, but she caught me practicing my singing, and she kept my secret.

" Oh Cynthia you haven't changed a bit, but what happened to your face?" She asked squinting a little and wiping of te make up I had put over the small cut my mother's ring had made. I looked down ashamed I couldn't hide it better.

" Was it obvious?" I asked.

" No it was just swelling a little." I almost cursed but I heard the sound of something dropping and we both turned to see Castiel who had just dropped the textbook I put in his book bag this morning as punishment for not studying for today's calculus quiz. Debroah ran over to him and hugged him in such a way that he would have pushed me off without hesitation.

" Kitten!" She exclaimed happily and I raised the eyebrow at the nick name. Debroah looked at me and smiled. " Oh that's right, you never knew because I moved, kitten and I used to date." She exclaimed and I looked at her taken aback.

" Kitten?" I repeated her words and she giggled.

"Oh, Nia you really haven't changed a bit." She said.

" Kitten?" I said again and Deborah gave a hearty laugh.

" You two know each other?" Castiel asked seeming to regain his voice.

" Yep, we were in middle school together, and might I add she was good on the drums even back then." She said with a wink at me and I looked around shyly. "We'll see you around bunny." She said using the nickname I hated so much even back then. I flinched and Deborah dragged Castiel into the school.

" Was that Deborah?" My sister snapped at me.

" Yes." I replied going into the school, leaving my sister to her troubles. Mara was the next to talk to me about the amateur star.

" What's Deborah doing here." She said remembering the girl. James was looking into a classroom and grimaced.

" Something to do with Castiel." James pointed out, annoyed with his sisters observations skills. He ran his fingers through his hair and added, " We'll Nathaniel's not going to be happy about this." Leaving us to go into the student council room. Mara sighed.

"Poor Castiel, she broke his heart, and now she's back." Mara said leaving me to wonder. Armin and Alexy joined my side and smiled at me.

" Hey Nia, saw you with the new girl." Alexy started. Armin smirked at me.

" So are you free fo another game night, and I'm going to bat you this time." Armin said his voice in chorus with Alexy, but I had picked up the skill of listening to different conversations the same time shortly after meeting these two.

" Yeah we knew each other and, your going down Armin." I told him with a confident smirk. armin grinned back while Alexy simply rolled his eyes. I spoke with armin excitedly about how I was going to use my ninja skills to beat him like always did. We all walked into the class room and Deborah smiled at me.

" Oh, Bunny, how are you?" She asked and I grimanced, shooting a glare at the twins when they started snickering.

" Yes how are you doing today bunny." Armin said mockingly and Alexy gave me a teasing smile.

"Are you going to destroy Armin with that extreme cuteness of yours?" Alexy said poking my sides.

" Do you two live to harass me?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

" Yep." They both replied at the same time. I rolled my eyes and sat down at my own desk. I smiled to myself when I took out Armin's game system **( Is is it a psp?) **" Hey my game! I've been looking for that." He said reaching his arm out when I turned on his deadpool game. I moved my arms father and saw the part he was on.

"...and that was for being in more comics than me, that was for stabbing me the heart, literally, that was because I want to see if the player will keep doing this, that was for giving me a white elephant on my birthday, SERIOUSLY who wants a white elephant!" Deadpool said as he tried to slap wolverine awake. I smiled to myself and continued to slap the mutant. Armin watched and Alexy snickered. "...Seriously how long are you going to do this, what kind of gamer are you?"

"...and this is the critical part." Cable said. _It's so boring. **Press x to make it**__** stop.** _The small crowd of students behind me laughed when deadpool shot himself.

**A.N:Thought I would end that on a bit of a funny note, but seriously that game (deadpool's game) is hilarious, probably the only game where you get to slap wolverine in the face repeatedly, and jump on a bouncy house for hours.**

**Armin: That's why I got it.**

**Angel: Why is Nathaniel dressed up like him.**

**Armin: EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF, PLEASE DON'T DECAPITATE ME! *jumps out window* **

**Kentin: Aren't we on the second story?**

**Nathaniel: Uhh this is my Halloween costume, I made it two months early.**

**Star: Isn't that a little too bad ass for you?**

**Castiel: THERE YOU ARE YOU MAGGOT.**

**Nathaniel: Teloport!*Dissapears***

**Castiel: I'LL FIND YOU!* runs out of classroom***

**suddenly a big smoke cloud surrounds Star**

**Lysander: Star why are you dreesed up like a bunny?**

**Agatha: here's somthing you'll need on your quest of love. * gives package***

**Star: comdoms! Auntie! * throws condoms out window***

**Lysander:... 8o**

**Armin:...8|**

**Kentin:...8o**

**Alexy: hey I wanted to use those.**

**Armin: ALEXY, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!**

**Alexy: hehe, hahaha,HAHAHAHA, MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Kentin: ! * runs out of classroom.***

**Angel: Question of the day, what did you think alexy needed those for?**

**Star: Don't answer that _What costume do you think the candy love charaters would look good in?_**


	7. YOU ARE A IDIOT! AND YAY NO MAS AMBER!

**Thanks to the reviewers**

**A.N: Angel here I'd like to thank Pajama-chick, Marie Clair (a guest), and Rukshia (also a guest), also Insanechick (for continuously reviewing). School started and I'm so busy with homework already I haven't had any time to update on a week day, Not even on a weekend cause my older sister is always on it ( I have two sisters my twin star and my older sister whos moving out soon XD!)**

* * *

**New stories**

**Angel: Also I thought it would be the perfect time to update a story in another genre ( Kingdom Hearts but I won't start that till a few months) so I'm going to be making that when ever I get the chance. And another story My dark angel but there's a twist to the candy (my new o.c) muhahahha but I'm not telling you (hint: the o.c is nothing like Sam or Cynthia), and another story called barren land in the death note genre, also I'll be rewriting escaping death. ( Again maybe not till a few months.)**

* * *

**Other web-sites**

**I'm making my youtube channel official in december, also my sister and our cousin ( thewolfchronicels, he did a few star wars stories) are setting up comics on soon, and Star's getting a deviniart profile soon so we can look forward to seeing her art.**

* * *

**We do not own My candy love. lol I'm abusing the line button. Sorry guys this was all kind of rushed.**

* * *

**Cynthia**

I looked at Deborah speechless and looked around the empty classroom nervously. " You want me...to be in your band?" I asked, making sure I heard her right. Deborah smiled understandingly, but I couldn't help but notice the tiny glimmer of annoyance in her eyes, but it disappeared in an instant.

" Yes bunny, I know its sudden but I couldn't think of anymore of a better band member more talented than you...well maybe Castiel on the guitar, but you see what I mean." I looked down at the ground.

"When?" I asked curious at her proposal.

" One or two weeks." She replied. I looked down at the tile hard thinking about the pros and the cons.

" I can't." I answered beaten and looked back up at her. " I just can't drop everything and leave, especially so suddenly." I added, turning to leave, She stayed silent, so I left and was greeted by my sister.

" What did she say to you?" She snapped with a cold glare and I stood my ground annoyed at my sister's persistance and vile tone towards me and Deborah.

" She invited me to join her band." I said and Jade cursed under her breath. For the first time in public my sister looked truly murderous.

" Don't trust her at all...you didn't say yes, did you?" She asked, the last part of her sentence sounding like a mix of worry and...care? No it couldn't be. I gave a hard look at my sister and surprisingly it was right there in her eyes.

" No." I answered cautiously. She looked a bit relived and she pulled my hand leading us into the courtyard and sat us down on a bench.

" Thank god, I found out a bit of her history and apparently she left the school suddenly to become a rock star, but apparently Castiel was included in the deal, but she just dropped him, and Nathaniel had heard the phone call to the manager and she tried to seduce him and the Castiel walked in and tha two started fighting." She told me in a soft whisper and I took everything she said in slowly.

" How do you know this?"

" She told me herself, and I know she's going to do it again...cause she took Marc." She replied the last part with a harshness that would make a bunny cry.

_(seriously Angel, the bunny thing, I am going to kill you.)_

_(Sorry Nia!)_

I looked at my sister awkwardly as she looked back expectantly.

" As hard as it is to believe, I do belive you...but why the sudden...care for me?" I asked nervously. Jade wrapped her arms around me quickly and I stiffened looking down at her baffled.

" I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I never really thought about what I was doing, I just didn't want mom to hate me, but she's crazy, I'm sorry I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I hate myself for everything mean I've done to you!" She exclaimed between loud sobs and I stared at her blankly. I looked up to see Mara and James gaping at us with their jaws s low it looked like it would hit the ground. I looked back down at the sobbing blonde. I wrapped my arms around her and held her gently. Jade looked at me with puffy eyes and a slightly red nose and sniffled. " If there was anyway I could take everything back I would." She whispered. I held her to my chest and sighed.

" Don't cry." I told her and she nodded, letting me go. James sat down next to us and gave a small smile to Jade, while Mara looked at her warily, but didn't look as hostile to her as before. The next few moments I watched in amazement as James and Mara talked to my sister. Looking up to the skies I smiled as the pieces of my shattered life seemed to be falling back together.

* * *

**I felt that a small sisterly moment with Jade and Cynthia was necessary here, who doesn't love mushy moments.**

* * *

I picked up my books and started to leave by I felt strong hands pull me aside. I looked up to see Castiel, his expression emotionless, but his eyes held hurt. " You said no?" He asked, even his voice monotone. I thought for a moment completely clueless on what he was asking.

" Said no to what?" I asked giving in to my confusion. His lips pressed together tightly and his fist balled up tightly in anger.

" Deborah's offer! Are you really that forgetful!" He almost yelled at me and I took a step back surprised at his sudden rashness.

"Yes, I said no." I told him. We both stayed silent. I looked around frantically aggravated with my self for being in an empty classroom, once again feeling like a trapped animal. Well Deborah had actually cornered me in there, while he had pulled me aside. He stormed out and I looked at the closing door surprised again with his actions. " Wait Castiel!" I called out running after him, he looked back and I ran in front of him. " What...is something wrong?" I asked him not sure how to go about this. His features remained fix in a cold glare at the ground. " Castiel please tell me." I asked him.

" I'll be leaving soon." He said, his voice gruff. I looked at him puzzled once again. He saw my confused expression and smirked. " Don't tell me your that meek, I'm going to leave with Deborah, for her band" He explained. I froze in my spot remembering what Jade had said.

" But - Castiel - I, you can't leave." I said gushing out words. His smirk only grew wider and he ruffled my hair.

" Don't worry little girl I'll still pay a visit, I know where the spare key is remember? Or you don't remember that ether." He teased and I stood there idiotically. I clenched my jaw and gave him a glare.

" How could I forget! You ate all the ice cream!" I exclaimed and he laughed walking away. I stood there for a while and realised what Castiel had ment by pay a visit. _He was leaving the town! _I walked to my next class, late no thanks to Castiel.

" Don't get involved with Deborah." I heard Nathaniel's familiar voice and was even more surprised when I heard my sister's voice respond.

" Come on Natty, you know that I can handle myself, besides we both know the truth about Deborah so I don't see why you're not doing anything about it." I looked around the corner of the hall way seeing Nathaniel's back to me and a slightly irritated Jade.

" It's not that you can't handle yourself, it's that you can't do anything about Deborah!" He exclaimed, putting his hand to his head. Jade smirked confidently.

"Then you don't know me that well Natty, besides Rosa, and Lysander agreed to help come up with a plan." I decided to make myself known by walking up to the odd pair.

" What plan?" I asked. Nathaniel looked at me and offered a small smile while my sister gave me a big grin I have never seen before.

" Oh the plan to show Deborah's true face." She said with her hand on her hip. " Want in?" She asked and Nathaniel groaned.

" Don't drag your sister into this." He said with a small glare at her, he looked at me and irritation was in his eye. " Don't tell me your actually considering it." He asked knowingly.

" Sorry...Natty." I said he blushed and looked away, while Jade exploded into a fit of laughter. Hed quickly left not wanting to deal with my sister's taunts and teases. Jade walked over and hugged me quickly.

" Haha, nice one, but do me a favor Cynthia and stay low." She said firmly walking away. I rolled my eyes walking to my class. She may be nicer but she's still bossy as ever. I Turned around to bump into, guess who.

" So I see your sister told you." I smiled at Lysander and Rosalaya. Rosa smiled while a deep frown was on Lysander's face.

" Cynthia, I don't think that's the best idea, you could get in trouble." He told me and I got a little irritated.

" Why not? My sister is so why can't I." I almost snapped at him.

" I really don't care for your sisters record, Cynthia." He said firmly, which was out of character for Lysander. " I don't want you or Castiel getting hurt." He added and me and Rosa glanced at each other, then back at Lysander. _Yup definitely not like Lysander at all._

" So whats the plan?" I asked Rosa trying to ignore Lysander's comment. _Damn you__ charming hottie! _Rosa expression turned serious.

" I haven't thought of it yet, but when I know you'll be the first to hear." She told me with a smile and skipped of to some unknown location. I sighed knowing I was too late to even go to class.

" re you skipping class?" Lysander asked me and I nodded.

" I blame Castiel's terrible influence." I said taking out Lysander's notebook out of my book bag and giving it to him. " And your lost notebook card." He laughed and took out a small card from his pocket. We both laughed as I stamped the seventh spot on the card.

" In all honesty I thought you where joking."

" Well that's my aunt for you." I told him as we walked into the basement. Once we got there I sat down next to Lysander and we leaned on each other like we always did.

" Remember when Sam thought we liked each other?" I asked with a small laugh.

" I've never seen anyone so angry...or Castiel cry for help." He said, both of us remembering how the thirteen year old had pinned the larger teen to the ground.

" Hey guys." Kentin said plopping himself down in front of us. We smiled at Nathaniel who sat down next to him.

" Is the world ending or is Nathaniel skipping class." I asked the other two as I poked Nathaniel's chest. He rolled his eyes and pushed away my finger.

" No I just finished some paperwork early" He informed and I sat back with a laugh.

" Hello Kentin, hello Nathaniel" Lysander responded. I smiled as he munched on his chocolate cookies.

" So, Nia, Mara said you sing." He started and I groaned.

" No!"

" Please, for me!"

" NO!" I shouted at him and Lysander looked at the two of us confused.

" Do what?" He asked moving so that he was facing me.

" He wants me to sing." I told him. Lysander smiled and scooted himself a little closer.

" We'll why not, I'm sure your voice is as beautiful and enchanting as your eyes." He said with a voice like silk. I felt heat on my face and he leaned a little closer. " Or even more beautiful than yourself. He said twirling my hair with his fingers.

" Alright! Alright! I'll sing just stop being all... you!" I exclaimed giving in to his persuasion method. " For someone who doesn't talk much you sure are good at convincing people." I muttered earning a laugh from Lysander.

_If I had to, __I would you put myself right besides you.  
So let me ask; would you like that? would you like that?  
And I don't mind if you say this love is the last time.  
So I'll ask you one more time; do you like that? Do you like that?  
NO!_

_Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try and find my place,  
In the diary of Jane.  
So tell me how it should be._

_Try to find what makes you tick, as I lie down sore and sick.  
Do you like that?  
There's a fine line between love and hate and I don't mind.  
Just let me say; I like that, I like that._

_Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place,  
In the dairy of Jane.  
So tell me how it sould be!  
As I burn another page.  
As I look the other way.  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
So tell me how it should be!_

**Castiel's p.o.v**

I walked towards the basement with Deborah, thinking over what she had offered me. I didn't know why I was hesitating so much. I really didn't want to admit it but I think I would miss everyone. And eating all of Cynthia's ice cream. " Kitten do you hear that." Deborah asked breaking my train of though, once we got to the basement door.

_desperate I will crawl, I've been waiting for so long.  
No love, there is no love.  
Die for anyone what have I become?_

I opened the door, wondering who could it be if it wasn't Lysander- defiantly not Lysander, it was too high pitch, so it must have been a girl. I looked in surprised to see Cynthia singing Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin to Lysander, Kentin and,...Nathaniel.

_Somethings getting in the way.  
Somthing's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place,  
I the dairy of Jane.  
As I burn another page,  
As I look the other way.  
I still try to find my place,  
In the diary of Jane._

She finished and The twins pushed their way past me. They both clapped and I saw Cynthia prepare herself for a days worth of teasing. " Wow your amazing Nia!" Armin said with a smirk.

" Almost as good as Lysander." Alexy said giving her a thumbs up.

" What can we say they're soul mates." Armin added.

" What?" Cynthia asked flustered with pink cheeks. At this the twins burst out into laughter and Kentin quickly stood up to leave.

" Or she'd look cuter with Kentin." Alexy said. The two laughed harder when Nia's face turned a deeper shade of pink. " Or maybe Nathaniel?" The twins inquired and I glanced at the three who had all turned crimson red, except Lysander who remained utterly calm through out the whole conversation.

" If you two are done playing match maker, then can you leave?" Lysander finally spoke, seeing Cynthia's misery, and when the twins had brought up almost every guy in the school, even a few girls.

" Oh Cynthia!" We all looked across the room to see Cynthia's aunt in full fairy costume. " I have another gift for you!" She said giving her a baseball bat. We all looked at the steel bat then back up to see nothing in the spot where the fairy was standing. Cynthia had a wild crazed smile of her face, and Armin and Alexy looked at the weapon in fear.

" HAHAHAHAHAH!" She said laughing like a mad man and the twins bolted, Cynthia dashing after the two just as the bell rang. " PAY BACK TIME!" We heard followed by two screams.

" Remind me not to cross her." Lysander said, standing up to go prevent the girl from killing anyone.

* * *

**A.N: Man Cynthia is starting to terrify me! Haha, no that was just her split personality kicking in. Any ways done finally, I don't think I can get another chapter up because all my chapters are like 3000 words and take hours to type and it's already 7:40 and I have school in three days. Sigh. Note that I do not own any of Breaking Benjamin's songs and belong to their rightful owners.**

_**Question of the day: 1. What do you hate most about school 2. and your favorite song.**_

**If your curious all of my candies are DarkAngel0202 ( Has black hair) DarkStar0202 ( I think her hair is pink) ForgetSwag ( It's red) And Sky02 ( its green)... ah what the heck here's more. **

**The next day.**

* * *

I looked around the empty hallways during free period and out of the corner of my eye I say Amber and her three friends going up the stairs to the second floor. I followed them and saw they where holding buckets, that looked a little heavy at that. " ...once she steps under our view we drench her in toilet water." I heard Amber say to Li and Charlotte. They Looked out the window and I came out from my hiding spot.

" Stop!" I shouted at them. They let go of the buckets on the windowsill when they spun around and the buckets disappeared, and we all heard a shriek that unmistakably belonged to Deborah. The girls bolted and I ran after them to be met by the principle once I got to the bottom step. _Oh shit, just my rotten luck._ She started yelling at me and Deborah glared at me furiously. Se gave me detention and the two stormed off and the next person to yell at me was Castiel.

" YOU!" I jumped at his loud voice full of anger. He was wearing a brown jacket hat went horrible with his hair. " You have three years of mental age to make jokes like that! You could have hurt her with that bucket, do you take anything seriously!" He yelled at me and I took a step back slightly scare.

" But... it wasn't me.." I tried to speak but the words came out quiet and in bits.

" Then did the bucket fall on its own! Do not fuck with me!" He was screaming now and I continued to step back.

"It... w-was A-a-m-mber... a-n-nd...her..." I tried to speak again but my voice was even quieter and I was stuttering now. e got really close and almost fell back as my heart pounded in my chest.

**Castiel's p.o.v**

A small part of me couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Cynthia, the way she looked like a frightened animal. But the rest of me overpowered with anger continued to be furious with her and continue with the verbal assault. " This is my last warning.." I said and stormed off with he silent message.

**Cynthia**

He stormed off and I stood there frozen. Subconsciously I started to move after him and meet him at the end of the hallway. " Ca-s-stiel, I-I sw-wear I di-d-dn't do a-any-ythi-i-ng! I-If y-you j-jus-st let m-me exp-p-lain... y-ou.." I said my speech horrible. " If you'd just listen, you'd understand... Deborah she's going... Castiel... I love you I really do... and I don't want her to play you again...I beg you...belive me." I whispered ignoring the quivering in my voice.

" Cynthia..." He said and I forced a sob back down. " Go away, stop talking, don't go around me, or go around any of my friends." He barked at be and I felt my heart shatter...or was it just my mind.

" But...I just wanted...help...people to understand...that I did not do..." I said my voice fading away in parts and the audible parts even I strained to hear. "And...you..." I started again looking up at him feeling the tears forming in my eyes. " You..." I put the back of my hand to my mouth and chocked out a sob. " IDIOT!" I screamed and ran away. I head a loud noise behind me, but I didn't care to look back. I hated myself for the tears streaming down my face and I bumped into someone's hard chest. I looked up into Kentin's green eyes and he held me tightly to his body.

" Cynthia...what happened?" He asked and I rested my head on his chest. I felt his fist clench against my back when I whispered Castiel's name and my sister at Kentin's side for some unknown reason stormed off in the direction I had just came from. I looked after her and only noticed Rosalaya storming after her a few moments before she turned around the corner of the hallway. I turned back around and cried freely into Kentin's chest.

" I was so stupid to love him." I whispered between sobs. He held me for what seemed like forever, then he reasted his arm on my shoulders and lead me to the parking lot. I laid down on the leather of my car and watched tiredly as Kentin slid into he front seat while starting the engine. I laughed idiotically and Kentin looked at me in the review mirror.

" Funny, it had just rained and we decided to go and watch the stars...and," I started remembering our first date.

" And you told me that your favorite constellation was Orion's belt because you thought it would be a pretty belt." Kentin finished with a wide grin, finishing for me. I let my head fall back and I sighed rolling over while slowly drifting of to sleep.

I opened one eye and found myself on my aunt's couch, wondering why I wasn't at my apartment I looked over to see Kentin and Jade smiling at me. " Did you two fall in love when I was sleeping, cause that's the only explanation I have to why you guys aren't at each other's throats." I said sitting up trying to shake away the sleepiness. They glared at each other and they looked a bit more normal.

" No Rosa's forcing us to get along." Kentin grumbled his gaze never shifting as he spoke.

" Speacking of Rosa, we have a plan." Jade said breaking the intense staring contest.

" Well don't keep me waiting in suspense!" I almost shouted bouncing in my seat.

* * *

**That song Cynthia sang was Diary Of Jane by Bearking Benjamin. ( Duh I put it in ther like twice) My favorite song by them I like a lot of bands and my phone is like a rocker's paradise I swear, Coldplay, Paramore, Three Days Grace, Linkin Park, Evanescense, Greenday, Stone sour...so much rock! Not much to say but goodbye!**


End file.
